Stutter
by Mahtabi
Summary: Star is a 22 year old girl with an amazing voice... She's in love with the lead singer of Maroon5, Adam Levine... She auditions for the voice and it all begins...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**A/N: I posted this story on "Quotev" website 3months ago and I received lots of reviews and faves for it so I hope it happens here too!**

**This story is mostly about Adam/Star but we see different celebrities in it too like: The Wanted, Alanis Morissette, Ryan Tedder, Miranda Lambert, ...**

**And I used a lot of lyrics in this story too so buckle up for a musical ride!**

**Oh! And the story is M rated for a reason! Language, sex,...**

**Hope you enjoy this:**

Chap1_Audition Of My Life

Star's P.O.V

This is it…

Today is the day that I audition for The Voice. I can't control my emotions, different thoughts are running around in my mind and they just keep me from thinking straight. What if they won't turn around? What if HE won't turn around? I can't even think about that.

I hear a scream and I realize someone was accepted. I look around to find Anna but she's nowhere to be found. I sigh and try to stay calm. One of the managers is coming near me and my breath is caught in my throat. Is it my time? No… He passes me by to tell the other girl that in 5 minutes she must be on stage.

I sigh again and turn on my ipod. Before I could even press play someone smacks my arm and I turn around.

_Jesus, Anna! Are you trying to kill me before my audition?

She laughs as usual _That's why we're best friends!_ and pull my earphones out of my ears.

_You need to focus silly! I was just asking this cute guy when you will be auditioning… and he really had this great hair… it was light brown and…

_Anna!

_Sorry! As I was saying, your audition is in 30minutes so we got plenty of time!

30 more minutes? This is just bullshit! I ask her to bring me some water. Although we're like sisters, I need some time alone now. For some people it would seem ridiculous that I'm nervous over auditioning for some crazy reality show but this is it for me. This is real. I always wanted to be performer. Not only a singer, but a dancer, an entertainer…

This is my dream, and I wanna make it come true. This is the only chance I got cause if HE accepts me then I want nothing else in the world.

Anna comes back and she has the water I asked for. I drink it all and take a deep breath. Anna is actually looking nervous. She tries to smile and I know what she is about to say but I let her continue:

_Star, you shouldn't be this nervous. So what? To hell with him if he wouldn't pick you. Who cares?

_I care and you know that… So please stop this crazy heart to heart of yours, k?

_I'm just worried for you… You've been practicing for 5 months now, if he wouldn't pick you it's his loss. You know that, right?

I lied to make her calm down:

_There's this cute boy looking at you Anna…

She rolled her eyes and said:

_You think you can distract me?! No way honey! I just wanna make sure that your nerves won't get the best of you… When you're performing just don't think about him, don't think about any of them. K?

_I know, I promise I won't get distracted by the fact that none of them would turn around…

_What? Are you nuts? I'm telling you, all four of them would turn around! Believe me…

I smiled and suddenly kissed her cheek. She was really like my sister.

_OK! No need to make this dramatic!

It was my turn to roll my eyes and we laughed at the same time.

_So… About this cute boy…!

_Well, you can go find him! I need to practice my song so…

_You wanna be alone, right?

_You know me just too damn well!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

10minutes and I'll be on that stage for the first time and hopefully not the last. Anna left me a while ago and she hasn't come around yet. I look around to see everyone with their families. I'm praying quietly but someone runs into me from behind. I turn around and see a 25-year-looking boy looking sorry. I smile before he apologizes.

_Sorry, I was singing to myself and I wasn't looking around! Are you about to perform?

_After a boy named Lucas or something. I'm star, nice to meet you, eh?

_I'm Lucas or something!

_Sorry! I didn't mean it like that…

_It's fine! Star? Is that really a name?

Everybody asks me that. My parents decided they wanted me to be a star in everything so they named me Star. It's crazy but I'm really fine with it. It's actually cool! Anna sometimes calls me superstar!

_Yeah, it actually is. What can I say? I was born to be a star!

_I'm sure of that… I wonder why your parents didn't name you beauty…

I blush, I'm sure… He's too sweet, but he's not who I want…

_Thanks. Emm…

Anna breaks the awkward pause between us, thank god!

_There you are. You need to hurry, Carson is about to ask you some questions. Oh and I see you find yourself a cute guy too!

God, does she have to that obvious?!

Lucas laughs and introduces himself to Anna. I'm sure Anna found her new crush now. One of the workers calls Lucas's name and we wish him luck. Anna dragged me out of there to have a quick chat with the show's host, Carson Daly. He's such a nice guy. I can hear Lucas's voice, it's pretty awesome.

He's singing "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" and I really love that tune. It actually calms me down. I have a huge grin on my face and I feel relaxed. Maybe I can do it…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

_So your name is Star?!

I grin and say:

_Yes! I know it's crazy but you know what parents are like. They said they wanted me to shine like a star so they named me that.

Carson smiles and I just love him more. He is so kind and I'm really glad he is The Voice's host.

_So Star, what are you gonna sing for our coaches?

_It's a song named "Say It Again" by Marie Digby and I know it's not a famous hit but it just drives me crazy and I hope it'll have the same effect on the coches.

_So who do you want to turn around?

_I think if I tell you who I want to turn around it'll jinx it! So if that certain somebody turned around, you'd know!

_I hope you get the coach you want…

_Not to mention that all four of them are amazing but you only have to pick one so…

_So that's it Star, we're gonna film you more before you go inside, ok?

I nodded. The camera was off for now and he was still kind. Some people are wrong about celebrities, they are just like us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

I went for the stage but Anna took my hand and spun me around. She hugged me and wished me luck. I took a deep breath and try to concentrate. I get my black acoustic guitar and I'm walking all over the backstage. They're filming me and I feel like I've never been more stressed in my whole life. I'm usually calm but today is different.

They give me a sign to walk to the stage. The lights are on me, studio is crowded and I smile uncontrollably. It gives me the feeling that I am a star after all. I glance over to coaches. Their backs are turned to me. I clench my guitar and I start playing it.

I start smooth and easy:

**The thing about love is I never saw it comin'**

**You kinda crept up and took me by surprise**

**And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wonderin'**

**Is this true? I wanna hear it one more time**

I gain power little by little:

**Move in a little closer (Just a little closer)**

**Take it to a whisper (woah)**

**Get just a little louder (Yeah)**

And I'm starting to start the chorus and I notice that the crowd are clapping and jumping around. His chair moves and in a second he's smiling right in front of me. I don't forget the lyrics as his charming smile creeps into me.

**Say it again for me**

**Cause I love the way it feels when you're**

**Tellin' me that I'm**

**The only one who blows your mind**

**Say it again for me**

**It's like the whole world stops to listen**

**When you tell me you're in love**

**Say it again**

Next thing I know Blake and Cee Lo are turned around and I grin like crazy! The three of them are moving their heads with every little note. I start the bridge by looking straight at Adam and he notices:

**And it feels like**

**It's the first time**

**That anybody's ever brought**

**The sun without the rain**

**And never**

**In my whole life**

**Have I heard words as beautiful**

**As when you say my name**

Christina turns around and I'm shocked. I didn't see that one coming! I can only imagine what Anna and Carson are doing in backstage.

**Say it again for me**

**Cause I love the way it feels when you're**

**Tellin' me that I'm**

**The only one who blows your mind**

**Say it again for me**

**It's like the whole world stops to listen**

**When you tell me you're in love**

**Say it again**

**Say it again**

**Say it again**

**When you tell me you're in love**

**Say it again…**

And that's how I end it. With a small voice, just like a whisper. People are screaming and I can't stop laughing. I move a little closer to the coaches. After audience is silent, Blake starts:

_So, what's your name pretty?

I kind of blush and laugh at the same time:

_I'm Star.

Adam interrupts whatever comment Blake wants to say:

_Star? Like for real?

I laughed, god he was adorable! I love the way he was looking at me, like he wanted to get the truth out of me.

_Yes, for real. My parents decided to name me Star so one day I could make it happen.

Adam smiles sweetly and says:

_You already made their wish come true darling.

People start screaming again and I'm in heaven. Adam continues:

_For the record, I turned around first.

I nod and I see Christina makes a face at Adam.

_And I just wanna tell you that your voice is amazing and it kind of captured me in so many ways. The way you started so smooth and then took control was perfect.

The crowd is cheering and I hear myself say:

_Thanks, that means a lot coming from you.

He smiles and opens his arms as it means you're welcome.

Blake coughs to gain my attention and I love it!

_So, before you pick Adam before any of us even speaks I have to tell you that you have one of the smoothest voices I've ever heard.

Audience starts screaming again and I can't stop saying:

_Thank you so much Blake, I really appreciate it.

Christina starts with complementing my looks:

_Hey there cutie!

Everyone starts screaming, even Blake and Cee Lo are nodding. Adam just smiles, but I try not to think about it.

_So, you started singing and I was like "is she smooth or what?!" and then you had this strong tone going on alongside your guitar chords and I was impressed. In a minute all these boys turned around and I thought I should have you on my team because I noticed the kind of strength that I have and I can relate to…

Crowd is kind of shutting her down but she continues:

_I mean look at you, you are my material. I can definitely work with you.

Can I do something besides smiling and thanking them?

_I don't think I could ever be even close to what you do as a vocalist Christina and I really appreciate you saying that I have the same strength as you do.

She shrugs and blows me a kiss in the air. Next up is Cee Lo and I think I know how he's gonna start:

_Hey babe!

Everyone goes insane and I can't stop laughing out loud. I interrupt him:

_Cee Lo, I was just thinking will he call me baby or what?!

Blake starts laughing out loud too and I notice Adam was laughing too.

_Well, clearly you're a very beautiful smooth buttery sweet…

Blake says:

_I have a dictionary on my phone man, in case you want more adjectives…

Everyone starts clapping for Blake and he stands up as he always does and thanks the audience.

_Well, as I was saying, you were perfect to me and I really want you on my team. There are a lot of things we can do together…

I can't believe it, was he flirting with me?! Blake is bending down on his chair laughing, Christina shakes her head, and Adam just watches me. It's time for me to choose and before I start Adam says:

_So, who's it gonna be?

He points at himself and I smile again. My face really hurts because of all the smilings! I start:

_First of all, I wanna thank all four of you for dedicating your time and energy for us, for all the wannabes and all the true talents. Blake, I always loved you. I love your voice, I love your looks, I love your funny comments and even your tweets and you should know that I think country is you and you are country…

He stands up again as the audience are cheering and he bows at me. I continue:

_And Cee Lo, I adore your outfits and your unique talent of making music more pleasurable for us every day of the year.

He nods and smiles as he knows that I don't wanna pick him.

_And Christina, you're the best vocalist I've ever known or heard.

She looks beautiful smiling for the crowd as they're cheering her.

_And I absolutely love everything you did in your life. Since "Genie In A Bottle" to "Dirrty" and "Hurt". And again I wanna say thank you to all of you and guys, I love you all.

I look at Adam, he's unsure that I'm gonna pick him or not. I continue staring at Adam:

_But given the choice between Adam and other coaches, I'll go Adam every time…

It feels like everyone explodes and I see him jumping out of his chair, with his two thumbs up. I begin to move forward, and he comes closer. Is this the moment I'm going to touch him? God, he's coming closer. It's like everything's on slow motion. I grin and suddenly I see myself hugging him. He rubs my back a little and I feel his hand stay a little longer on my back than usual. I thank him in a whisper:

_Thanks for turning around, I love you…

_Thanks for singing incredibly, see ya!

I nod and I step off the stage. Blake waves at me and I wave back. I wave at Christina and Cee Lo too and when I get to back stage all I could think was: "I DID IT!"

So yeah! That's it! We have a long story ahead of us!

**11Chaps are already written and published on "Quotev" but I'll update this once in 2 weeks so it wouldn't be boring for you to read all chaps in a day! (2weeks cause I can't be online all the time anymore...)**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**A/N: Thanks for the fave and the follow and comments! you know it means a lot... right?! so keep 'em coming! :D**

**And I have to say the story happens in Jan2012 so it's the second season of the voice not the third one!**

**Alrighty! (Did I actually say that?!)**

**HERE WE GO:**

Chap2_The UnWanted?!

Anna arranged a huge party for me and now her house is crowded as hell. Everyone is drunk and some of them are high. All our college friends and their friends are here and they're all celebrating me going to the battle rounds. It's nuts cause some of them don't even know who I am.

Jake, one of my close friends and Anna are whispering and I know something is about to happen. Suddenly I feel I'm floating in the air, that's because Jake's brother Alex put me on his shoulders. What the hell? Alex is spinning me around and I scream as hell.

Everyone stares at us and I start to laugh nervously. People who actually care about me come near in a circle around Alex and I. Anna raised her beer and said:

_To my favorite girl, Star!

_To Star!

Alex has one of his hands on my thigh and he's raising his beer with another one. I was a little shy but I couldn't care less. Last night I got in to the voice and I'm about to partyyyy….

Speakers re pumping and now "Sexy And I Know It" is on. Anna and I have this dare dance between us and we choose a song each month. Whenever the song of the month is on, the one who didn't say "not it!" first must dance her ass off. And before I could even open my mouth, she screamed:

_Not it!

I don't know if others know about our dare but they all turned their heads. Alex put me down, that traitor! I shrug and stand in the circle. Everyone starts to move with the rhythm and I start to move too. I'm actually professional in dancing.

It's crazy but I always wanted to have it all. I wanted the spotlight so badly, like I always needed attention. Not in a bad way, but in a way that inspire people though I don't know how break dancing for a bunch of college students is gonna inspire them but I couldn't care less. Anna winks at me and I start to dance. First, I'm calm and doing normal stuff.

When the pre-chorus kicks in, I start to move around a little bit. Everyone's clapping and I take a cap from Anna and put it on:

**When I walk in the spot**

**This is what I see**

**Everybody stops and staring at me**

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

There's a second of silent and suddenly everyone screams: "I'm Sexy And I Know it". Then it comes to the wiggling part and I take my cap off and start to move my hair around. Guys are woohooing and then I shake my ass and as I'm shaking I move backwards with my legs.

Now they're nuts and screaming for more. I see Anna dancing close with a stranger. I move next to them and I rub myself against the guy so now he has two girls dancing for him. The song is about to end so I move to the circle again and do some break moves and I finish the song with a "what?!" face.

Guys start rushing to me and I push them all back. I ask Jake for a cold beer and I drink it in one breath. I hear a familiar voice whispering in my ear:

_I see our party girl is back…

It can't be... Shit! I turn around just to see the devil himself. Tom Parker of The Wanted. I used to date him for a while and then broke up with him. I don't know what the hell he's doing here. I roll my eyes at him and say:

_Really? Is that the best you got?

He shrugs and talks with his killer British accent that probably makes fan girls crazy:

_You don't have to be mean S, I'm just here to party, not to flirt with you.

I raise my eyebrows and say:

_Who even invited you?

He shows somewhere behind my back and I see Anna drinking again. There's no way she invited him, but she's Anna. She wanted to have some celebrity in her party as always. She has a lot of famous friends and she dated a lot of wannabe and actual celebs.

I turn around to see him again and say:

_Have fun and don't come near me, do we have a deal?

He smirks and turns around just to grab some slut to dance with. I'm not even jealous but I still don't like him flirting with everyone. I'm about to go scream at Anna but someone hugs me from behind. I push the person back and turn around.

It's Nathan Sykes of The Wanted. How I love that cute boy. He was like a little brother to me when I used to hang out with Tom. I smile huge and hug him again.

_Glad you came bro!

He laughs at my comment which actually is a part of their hit "Glad You Came". He gives me a new bottle and say:

_You never change, you know. Congrats on The Voice, I remember you drooling over Adam Levine last year. Tom was so jealous!

_Really? He didn't show it. It would hurt his big ego!

He drinks a bit more and then excuses himself cause he just found himself a new dance partner. She was a cute blonde and she looked 18. Nathan was always a sucker for blondes. I shake my head and move around a little bit. "Tik Tok" an old hit of Ke$ha is playing and everyone's enjoying themselves. Anna and Alex are making out, is this night gonna get any more weird?

Anna and Alex used to date in high school but they broke up cause Alex was Mr. Popular and every girl in school wanted to be with him except me and Anna wanted all the attention for herself and it didn't work out for them. And now they're gonna have drunk sex and then forget all about it in the morning. I see Jake sighing looking at them.

He has a crush on Anna but she doesn't care. She always thinks of Jake as an older brother, nothing more. I tap on his shoulder and gain his attention. He notices I was watching him and he looks embarrassed.

_I'm acting like a school boy. I should tell her…

_I think you should but not tonight, ok?

He nods and takes off. It's midnight and everyone wants a crazy gesture from party owner. Anna claps her little hands and tries to hush everyone. There's no music and Anna can talk clearly.

_So I have a little surprise for you guys. I have a very popular group of hotties here and they're about to bring the house down.

Everyone starts whistling but I'm not that excited. I find Tom whispering something in a girl's ear but looking straight at me. I look at Anna again and she continues:

_I give you The Wanted everyone…

Now I'm officially deaf! Girls are killing themselves and some of them jump on the guys. Max smiles at all of them and even hugs quite many of them. A huge pile of girls are waiting for a kiss from Nathan.

Tom is busy too. I can't find Siva and Jay. They finally come to the spotlight. Anna has microphones and they get ready to perform. Tom screams:

_Are you ready?

_YEAH!

_So we're here to celebrate our party girl getting into The Voice was it?

Now everyone laughs, Anna looks nervous but she doesn't look my way. I put a nice façade on but I still wanna kill Tom.

_Honestly, we used to date last year…

What the fuck? Now the girls are looking at me and if looks could kill I'd be dead by now. I know Tom is enjoying himself but he doesn't have the right to talk about our personal relationships with them. I glare at him but he's too drunk to notice. He goes on:

_She left me and now I'm here just to sing for her. I wanted to hear her say "I'm Glad You Came" but she never said it. Now I wanna sing for you, "Glad You Came".

I hear screams and I roll my eyes. I know the other guys are as surprised as me about Tom's speech cause he wasn't the one for talking about personal issues. The beat kicks in and Max starts slowly:

**The Sun goes down, the stars come out**

**And all that counts is here and now**

**My universe will never be the same**

**I'm glad you came**

Then Nathan with all his cuteness starts:

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**

**So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

They spread and Tom comes closer. What is he gonna do? He takes my hand and I pretend to like it:

**Turn the lights out now**

**Now I'll take you by the hand**

**Hand you another drink**

**Drink it if you can**

He circles around me and everyone's screaming. I move closer to him.

**Can you spend a little time,**

**Time is slipping away,**

**Away from us so stay,**

**Stay with me I can make,**

**Make you glad you came…**

The alcohol is affecting me and I push myself against him. He always loved that gesture. While Siva is singing we dance. His hand is where it always was, my waist. I lean more into him and I see Anna staring at us with high eyebrows.

I'm smirking as hell. Now, she must think I'm crazy but I just wanted to have fun. Tom's longing looks and alcohol mixed wasn't a healthy thing but I just accepted it. It's a year that I last saw him and I miss his crazy behavior. The song's about to end but we don't care. He takes my chin and makes me look at him. I smile weakly and say:

_I'm glad you came…

With that he crashes his lips on mine. His lips are soft but demanding. I kiss him back and open my mouth for his tongue to enter. My hands are tied to his neck and he lifts me up a little. He catches my waist stronger like he doesn't want this kiss to end.

The song's over, I find it by the silence around us. I pull back and face death stares, surprised looks and high eyebrows. A drunk girl throws up and it breaks the awkward silence. I look at Tom and he's smirking. He leans in but I back off. He seems disappointed but my smirk catches his attention. I whisper in his ear:

_Follow me…

And he does that. I go to Anna first, telling her we're taking her room. After she makes a face, she lets us use her room. We pass the hallway, Tom puts his hands around me and in a second he has me bridal style. While he's running upstairs I play with his shirt buttons.

He exactly knows where Anna's room is cause we had sex in it more than once. He opens the door with a kick and then lie me down on the bed. He locks the door quickly and turns to me. I was wearing a grey shirt and black shorts. He wants to take his shirt off but my pout stops him. He remembers I always loved to take his shirt off.

He sits on the bed and lets me handle the shirt. We can hear music playing downstairs and I bet Anna put this record just to turn me on. It was an old hit of 50 cent "Candy Shop". Tom is smirking and it doesn't help. I move my hands to his shirt buttons again and I start to play with them. His odor is intoxicating, my favorite Boss.

I take his shirt off and push him down on the bed immediately. This scent drives me crazy and he knows that. Did he really think it'd affect me? I start to kiss his chest and move down. He moans my name and I like it. I don't even feel guilty about him having a girlfriend. I don't even know if he does have a girlfriend now. I stop and stare at him.

_You don't have a girlfriend, do you?

He stares at me and then shakes his head. Good! I start to kiss his neck on the spot he loves. I still remember everything and that surprised me even more. I'm practically lying on top of him and he has his hands everywhere on my back.

He's rubbing my back and makes me kiss him with more passion. I can hear him moan my name, but I hear something that catches me off guard:

_Oh god, I missed you Star… You don't know how much I love you…

That came out as a whisper and I pretend that I didn't hear it. We never actually said "I Love You" before and it's kind of weird. I thought he loved me in his own crazy way but he never told me. I kissed him on the lips, first slowly and then more urgent.

He turns us and now he's on top. He tries to tear my shirt off but he fails. I laugh and push him further. I sit and take my shirt off. He's staring at my lacy black bra. He takes the shirt away from me and pushes me on the bed again. He starts kissing my neck and I'm moaning like I used to and it drives him mad like it used to.

Now between his kisses I realize I missed him so much, on top of me, kissing every inch of my body. He was always so gentle with me that I can't even remember why I broke up with him in the first place. My thoughts leave my mind when he starts sucking my pulse point, that's my weakness.

I can't stop moaning now and he knows that. I can't even notice what's happening around me. He moves down and he's focused on my boobs. He manages to take my bra off all by himself and starts sucking on my nipples. I can't stop myself:

_Ohhh… Tom…

He lifts his head and shows his famous smirk to me. I push his head down again and I can hear him mumble. He moves down again and he's finally where I wanted him from the start. He puts his tongue exactly on my sensitive spot. My moans are changing, they're more breathy. I push myself to him.

My head's pounding, it hurts and it pleasures me at the same time. He grips my hips and starts licking all the way up and down. I know I'm coming and he plunging his tongue deeper doesn't help at all. I shake finally, and I'm released. He doesn't stop and continues licking my juices. My aftershocks take over me and I'm lost, I know I'm lost…

**So did you like it?!**

**Hit the review button! You know what to do!**

**xoxo, S**


	3. Chapter 3

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**HERE WE GO!**

**Thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews!**

Chap3_My Heart Is Broken…

I snuggle more to the source of heat all over my body. A hand is on my waist and it pushes me to its owner's chest. My mind starts working and I open my eyes. I see Tom's closed eyes and his messy hair and I remember what happened last night.

I smile and try to move a little but his hand doesn't let me. I sigh quietly and give up. I don't even know what time is it. The curtains are closed and there's just a little light in the room. I hear Tom mumble something like "No, don't go…"

God, this boy's getting weirder every day. First of all, he looked at me with his flirty eyes and then ran off to dance with someone else. Second of all, he serenaded me in front of everyone and kissed me. I don't even know if I regret last night.

I had drunk sex before but this was something else. The craziest thing was that I actually felt something for him last night. It wasn't just physical. I was feeling him and when he said he loved me it made my brain stop working. I've never even told Anna, but the day I broke up with him was the day I wanted to tell him I love him.

And then it happened. I saw him with someone else.

It was his birthday and I threw a huge party. I was arranging the party about a month before the actual date. I wanted to make it memorable for both of us. I wanted to tell him I love him. I was confident that he loves me and he'd say it back. All of our friends were invited. I actually rented a huge suit for the party. It was a surprise party.

I lured him there and I could tell he was happy after everyone shouted "surprise!" After dancing and drinking and eating it was time to leave. I reserved another suit for us to spend the night at. The party and all I did for him that day was the sweetest thing I've ever done for anyone else.

I had our pictures hung on the suit's walls with a bunch of roses everywhere near his pictures. The suit was quite empty and I noticed it was just me and Max. Max wanted to say goodnight to Tom but we couldn't find him. The place was empty and we were sure that he was outside maybe using some fresh air.

When we reached one of the closets I told Max goodnight but before he could answer me I heard something. I put my finger on my nose to make him be quiet. I heard a moan and I rolled my eyes. I thought guests were making out in the closet, typical. I opened the door of the closet and saw one thing I never thought I'd see that night.

Tom was kissing a blonde, her hands around his neck and his hands around her waist. I could hear Max's gasp. They turned around and the look on Tom's face was priceless. I could smell alcohol on him, but being drunk didn't give him a reason to kiss someone else.

I didn't scream, I didn't cry, I just stared at him. The blonde seemed to realize that Tom was taken but I thought "Not any more…" After a moment of silence between the four of us I turned on my heels and left the suit. I went to our reserved room and sat on the bed. I was too surprised to even cry.

I stared at our pictures on the walls then my eyes started to sting. One single tear left my eye and I wiped it. The room was silent, I moved to the huge stereo. I turned it on. I set a collection of records for the night. The first song was "Best That I Can" by Backstreet Boys. I loved that record so much, so did Tom. I moved my head with the melody:

**Some say that love isn't fair**

**But they don't know you and me**

**And when they tell me that love doesn't last alone**

**That's when I look at you **

**And it's alright just let me lead you**

There was a knock on the door and I stopped moving. I went for the door and opened it. There he was, looking embarrassed and ashamed. He heard the song and sighed. I moved away so he could come in. I wanted him to know how hard I tried for that night and how he ruined it. He passed me by and came in.

From the minute he saw the pictures and roses he was stunned, he couldn't move. I closed the door and went to face him, to face the reality. The song was coming to the chorus part. He asked for my hand and I accepted. He held me close to him and we started dancing slowly.

**It's ok if you close your eyes**

**I'll be standing by your side**

**I'm gonna love you the best that I can**

**You're my heart and you're my best friend**

**And I promise til the end (yeah)**

**I'm gonna love you the best that I can**

**That I can…**

I whispered along the second verse:

_Why?

**Time cannot tear us apart (no no no)**

**We're stronger than yesterday**

**And though we've traveled so far**

**You're still close to me**

He didn't answer quickly, but when he did it wasn't what I asked for.

_I'm sorry…

**Love changes everything**

**And know that it's alright **

**Just let me lead you, let me lead you**

_I don't care…

The chorus was playing again, but I set myself free from him. How dared he to cheat on me and then say he was sorry? He repeated:

_I'm sorry…

I slapped him right across his face. His face was turned to the left side. He didn't try to say anything. I was so angry I wanted to slap him again and again. How could he do this to me? He knew how I hated playboys and cheaters. I always mentioned him as one of the celebrities that actually don't cheat on their girlfriends. He said he never cheated on someone, why did I have to be the first one?

_Get out!

His face turned to me and then to the stereo. The bridge was playing but I pushed him to the door.

**Through the peaks and the valleys**

**You're not alone**

**And when the world's upside down you know I'm there**

**And anytime I feel afraid that's when I look at you**

I opened the door and pushed him out. He didn't say anything and just stared at me. I closed the door and leaned across the wall. I started crying finally. That day I learned how it felt to be heart broken. Next day I went to Anna's and told her everything except the fact that I loved him though she figured it out herself.

I was trying to get over him months after the incident. I changed my number, and started living with Anna for 3months cause he was showing up at my place every night looking innocent and sorry at the same time. Then the boys went on a tour and he wasn't in L.A anymore. We only spent 4months as a couple but he was my favorite boyfriend.

After him I had a lot of rebounds and almost forgot him but just the time that I actually thought I was over him he came to my life again. I sighed again. I don't wanna ruin our "The morning after" so I'm trying not to think about last year. Tom's moving a little and I know that he's waking up. After a moment he opens his eyes and smiles at me.

His hand pushes me closer to him again and he kisses me right on the lips. It's a sweet quick kiss but I liked it. I put my hand around his neck and he catches my waist and turns me around. I'm on top of him, naked. I bend down to kiss him but his lips find mine quicker. We start making out for a while then he pulls away.

_Last night was amazing…

I smile genuinely at him but a moment later I smirk and say:

_Yeah, I see you are improved!

He makes a face at me and then I see a hint of naughtiness in his eyes. His hands start tickling my sides. I let out a sharp scream and hit his chest to make him stop. I'm a tickly person and he knows that. Between my laughs and gasps I notice he knows every single detail about me. That's when I stop laughing and Tom stops tickling me too.

He looks at me nervously. I guess I have a serious face on. I bend to kiss him again, to show him how much I appreciate him remembering everything but a noise stops me. I frown, it was a text kinda noise but it wasn't from my cell phone. I look at Tom and say:

_It's yours I guess. Where's your phone?

Tom pretends to think for a second and then says:

_In my jeans back pocket but you threw them furiously on the floor last night, as I recall!

I get off him to go get it for him. Tom grabs the sheet from my hands so I'd start my search for his jeans naked. I roll my eyes and jump out of the bed. I feel his gaze on me and I wanna tease him a little bit. I pretend to see his jeans near the closet and I bend over.

My ass is in complete view and I hear him swear in his gorgeous accent. I laugh a little to myself and start to search for his jeans. They are on Anna's mirror _don't even ask how!_ I take them and I get his Blackberry out. Tom and I have a thing for Blackberry phones and we have the same BB model. I don't look at the screen cause I don't want him to think after a night together I'm going to control his every move.

I move to bed again and lie on him. He moans a little and takes his phone. While he's looking at the screen I start kissing his neck slowly. I look up at him to see why he's not moaning and I see he has a frown on his face and he's staring at the screen just like he doesn't know what to do now. I get curious and call his name. He seems to be out of the daze and starts smiling. He throws the phone on the pile of sheets near us.

He kisses my ear and whispers "stupid manager!" He starts his kisses down my neck that the phone starts beeping again. Someone's calling him and I put my hand on his chest to stop him from getting up, I wanna give it to him. He looks nervous but I don't know why. I move a little to take the phone again and this time I see the caller ID. Someone named "Rachel" is calling him.

I give him the phone but he doesn't answer. He's hesitating and I wonder who this Rachel is. Is she their new manager? He takes his time picking up and when he does he stands up and moves to the window. I try not to focus on his lower body. He's whispering something I can't hear but I could hear a single word which was "honey"… No, it can't be true. He couldn't lie to me, could he?

He finishes his talk and turns back to me. I know that fake nervous smile on his face. He used it whenever he was lying to me. How could I be this stupid? I gather the sheets from the bed and I stand up, wrapping them tightly around my body. I stare at him, waiting for him to confess. He's silent and I know the answer to a question I haven't even asked already. I shake my head and say:

_How could you lie to me like that? Now I'm the other woman?

He looks embarrassed. I remember his face from the party last year. How could I believe for a second that he's changed? That he actually cares? I remember his words "You don't know how much I love you…" He's a lying cheating bastard. I step forward and without letting him say anything slap him. It feels like a déjà vu. I don't let my eyes reveal my feelings. I shout:

_Get out!

He starts saying he's sorry but I interrupt him:

_Save it! I can't believe I touched you again. Just know that I don't wanna see you again and I mean it. There's no way I can ever forgive you...

He looks like he's slapped again. I'm not done yet:

_Who you think you are? Coming here and pretend you don't care but at the end of the night you get what you wanted. Was this just a joke to you? I wonder how Rachel feels right now…

He doesn't let me continue:

_She's just a distraction… Don't you get it? She means nothing to me… Do you really think I'd tell you I have a girlfriend last night and risk the chance of getting you back? Hell no!

_Getting me back? You got a lot of nerves Tom, you really do. You cheated on me the day… on your birthday for heaven's sake. I can't ever forgive you for that.

_And here I thought you already forgave me for that.

Was he mocking me? I was so easy last night and he's humiliating me. I can't take it anymore:

_Get your clothes and get out. It was silly of me to think that you actually care…

He comes closer and takes my hand so strong I can't pull it out or maybe I don't want to…

_I care S, I care too much and it drives me crazy… I couldn't forget you all year, and you were with me, willing to spend the night with me, how could I say no to that?

He finds me speechless and continues:

_Star, I want you back… I can't do this anymore, I can't fight it. I'll explain it to her and believe me she doesn't care. She just wants my name. Just say you'll forgive me and we can have it all. We can start over, no lies, just you and me…

Was this Tom? This hopeless romantic? I couldn't believe my ears. I look down and I almost hear his heart beating in his chest rapidly. Suddenly I remember how I moved on from Tom. It was a dream I once had. I won the voice and I slept with Adam immediately in my dream.

Anna and I made fun of the dream for a couple of days but it got serious. I started singing again and applied for auditioning for The Voice. The time I was with Tom, it was always about him. And after that I was too busy mourning after him to have anytime to sing. All the fan girling for Adam turned to reality. I felt I loved him, and I had to make him mine.

Anna was behind me in every step of the way cause she wanted me to be happy again. Why did I even waste my time with Tom? He hurt me in so many ways and I'm sure I want him gone for good. I turn my head up and stare at him. I can see he's thinking I forgave him. I smile and say:

_Tom, I don't wanna see you again. You have two minutes to grab your clothes and get gone.

His face is blank. I know how he feels. He doesn't like rejection. He turns around and grabs his clothes. I turn my back on him, waiting for him to put his clothes on. I don't even turn around to look at him going out the door. I hear the door being closed slowly and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I look at the empty room. I sigh and start getting dressed.

The silence makes me go downstairs. Nobody's in the house. Empty bottles and plates are scattered everywhere on the floor. I find the clock. It's 13:00. I can't believe it took us this long to wake up. I shake my head at "us".

I'm going to the kitchen to find something to eat. I almost forgot I was starving when the fight started. Why my every thought is related to him? I sigh and open the fridge. I hear steps behind me and I turn around quickly. It's just Anna and she's grinning as usual. I turn around again and take some pancakes and cream from the fridge. She comes closer and asks:

_Hey, good morning?! Why are you so gloomy? Where's Tom?

His name makes my head jump up but I don't say anything. Now, she's worried. I start walking out of the kitchen but she stops me.

_Something happened last night? I thought…

_You thought what? How dared you to invite him out of all the people?

_I didn't invite them, Alex did. No fence, but I thought you liked him being here last night. The way you two…

I don't wanna talk about it anymore so I interrupt her:

_It was a mistake. It's over now, for good. Now, if you'll excuse me.

I pass her by and get out of the house. I have my ipod in my pocket. I put the earphones on and start listening to "Wake Up Call" by Maroon 5:

**I didn't hear what you were saying**

**I live on raw emotion baby**

**I answer questions, never maybe**

**And I'm not kind if you betray me**

**So who the hell are you to say we**

**I never would've made it babe**

I start running now, I love running with music:

**If you needed love**

**Well then ask for love**

**Could have given love**

**Now I'm taking love**

**And it's not my fault**

**Cause you both deserve**

**What's coming now**

**So don't say a word**

The street is empty. I start singing with the chorus:

**Wake up call**

**Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed**

**Don't you care about me anymore?**

**She care about me? I don't think so!**

**Six foot tall**

**Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead!**

**He won't come around here anymore.**

**Come around here? I don't think so!**

I remember his face again. I just wish I could forget him.

**Would have bled to make you happy**

**You didn't need to treat me that way**

**And now you beat me at my own game**

**And now I find you sleeping soundly**

**And your lover's screaming loudly**

**I hear a sound and hit the ground**

Maybe if Max didn't want to say goodnight to Tom, he would've come to his senses…

**I'm so sorry darling**

**Did I do the wrong thing?**

**Oh, what was I thinking?**

**Is his heart still beating?**

**Woah oh ohh**

I start crying suddenly. I can't believe it. I stop running. I wipe my tears. I must be strong. I have to be strong. I remember Adam and I remember that I'm on the voice. I have to start practicing for the battle rounds. I was never weak and it's not about to change. I don't let him break me, not any more.

**I hope you all liked this chap...**

**xoxo,**

**S**


	4. Chapter 4

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**A/N: This chap is a little bit shorter but next chap and the one after that are gonna be worth it!**

**Thanks for the faves and follows, and a special thank you to CeCe17 for her continued support...**

Chap4_Hillbilly Bone?!

Wow! Everyone is talking and seems to be interested in each other. I still haven't talked to Anna yet, I don't want her to know what happened. I mentally kicked myself. I swore to myself every time I think about him, I'd kick myself! Well, here is not a great place to do that. Someone shouts:

_Team Adam, this way!

I make my way to a new room. It's cozy and comfort. I can see instruments everywhere. Adam comes in and as always he makes an entrance. He comes in with a huge grin while opening his arms and shouting:

_What's up Team Adam?!

Everyone's start giggling and laughing quietly. My eyes linger on someone familiar. Oh! It was Lucas. He was Team Adam too?! Yay! He seemed so nice and polite. He notices me and waves at me. I wave back and then turn my attention to Adam again. He sits on the piano chair and waits for the cameras to roll in. Everyone waits for him to talk but he's just waiting for the camera man to give him a sign. He realizes everyone is staring at him and shrugs and says:

_What can I say? I'm too lazy to say a thing twice!

The ice breaks once again. We start sitting on the chairs and cushions. Makeup artists come in to check on us again. Everyone is quiet with the sign of the camera man. I smile and think to myself "Here we go!" Adam starts with some natural things that we know won't be on air like how are you guys doing? Or were you practicing for the battle rounds? Then the important part starts.

_Alright guys, you're all amazing. Congratulations. Things are about to get extremely intense. There are twelve of you, here today, after the battle rounds there will be six left.

Everyone starts looking nervously at each other. I don't know how I look but I'm a little scared too. I don't know who am I gonna end up with. Adam continues:

_And this is crazy but I'm bringing some amazing and very talented advisors to help me out as well. You guys are gonna love them and you definitely know who they are.

Who are his advisors this year? Last year every coach had just one advisor but this year it seems the rules are about to change.

_So all that said, tell you guys who's battling who…

Okay! This is it… I move my hands to my thighs and rub them to make myself more relaxed. I notice Adam is staring at me and I think "Fuck! I'm the first one…" but he calls someone else's name:

_Nicki Delario, what's up?!

She laughs nervously and Adam starts rubbing his hands like he's enjoying the torture he's giving her! He finally points at a guy near me and says:

_Mike Lean!

I can feel he's a little bit nervous but he just shrugs it off. Adam goes on:

_You're gonna be singing in harmony and secretly trying to destroy each other! And you're doing "No Air" by Jordin Sparks featuring Chris Brown.

I see their eyes widen and I figure they love the song. They don't seem like RnB artists but hey, that's what The Voice is about, right?! They start walking to Adam and hug him. They get out of the room and leave Adam and us to be tortured some more. We take a little break but the camera man wastes no time. Adam starts again:

_This is it. It's do or die now. Maybe it is a competition and someone is gonna go home afterwards but I think the more you guys can exude good energy out there and perform your asses off, the better the battle rounds, are gonna be. For this battle, John! Nathan!

The boys seem to be good friends so I guess it sucks for them. I sigh and try to concentrate on Adam's words about what song they're gonna sing:

_You're gonna sing the amazing Louis Armstrong's "What A Wonderful World", it was based on your blind auditions and I believe you both gonna bring it.

They both went for a hug from Adam and just left. I start moving my leg nervously and I feel Adam's eyes on me. Is it my time now? Please! I'm not a patient person. Now, we don't have any pause and Adam starts simply:

_For the next battle, I want Joe and… Star!

Shit! He said my name! I'm looking at a country dude next to Lucas and all I can think is "Are we going country?!" I love country and I think I sing well but it's not my first important genre and the dude looks like Brad Paisley a little bit! My work is cut out for me. Adam claps his hands and we stop staring at each other and focus more on him:

_You're gonna be singing "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum.

I can't believe it, it's one of my favorite songs! Hell yeah, I need to win the battle now!

_It's such a slow romantic country song that suits both of you guys. Joe, you're a country singer and you Star are so smooth that you can totally kill the song. So, see ya later!

I stand up and go to Adam. God, he is the absolute hotness. I smile and hug him and he pulls away too quick. It's a little weird and I just shake the feeling off. Joe and I leave the room and some guy leads us to another room. The lyrics are there, the piano. They give us some time until Adam is done with others. I smile awkwardly at Joe and try to make a conversation with him:

_So… Joe, nice to meet you!

He takes his cowboy hat off and bow a little. The gesture was cute.

_Nice to meet you, mm… Star?!

Here we go again! Just accept the name already!

_Yep! Star it is! It's crazy, I know…

He shakes his head and says:

_It kinda suits you!

I love his southern accent, I've always loved accents. From country southern to British. "Not again" I say as I kick myself mentally.

_Thanks! So Joe, what did you sing in the blind auditions to make Adam Levine turn around?

I stressed Adam Levine cause he isn't the one for country. He laughs as he knows what I'm talking about:

_I know! I sang "Hillbilly Bone" by Blake Shelton!

_What the…?! You sang Blake's hit?!

_I know it was crazy but I love him so much! He said I wasn't cocky enough but Adam thought I sounded cool and that's why he picked me!

_You were lucky as hell, you know!

_Trust me, I do!

We start looking at the lyrics, although I know them already. After two minutes Adam comes in. So he is coaching us as the first duet?! I thought it takes a lot longer cause he had to coach Nicki and Mike, then John and Nathan and then it was our time. Change of schedule maybe?!

_Hey guys, hope you like the pair up.

The pianist and the head of The Voice band comes in. We start singing as the camera starts. Adam points out some pitch notes about Joe's voice and tells me to sing louder. I guess because of practicing "Say It Again" so many times, I'll have a little difficult time to adjust to singing louder but it's not a problem. We schedule for two days later to meet our advisors and then Adam leaves, just like that. No personal talk or not even a warm smile. I get the feeling he's avoiding me but why? Then they want us to express our thoughts about our pair up and what are we gonna do. I just smile and say:

_Well, Joe is a really talented country artist and to sing a country song with him seems a little bit scary but I don't have a problem with singing my heart out for everyone and you know country is about honesty and connecting with the lyrics so much like you're telling a story and let's just say I'm good at it!

I laugh a little and they take another one:

_I know I need to work on the song hard because it has a lot of emotions involved in it and it's actually one of my favorite songs by Lady Antebellum so I guess I just have to bring it! I wanna stay. I'm not ready to go home at all…

**Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are much appreciated...**

**xoxo,S**


	5. Chapter 5

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**A/N: thanks for the faves, follow, and comments everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

Chap5_Alanis Fucking Morissette!

I'm pacing somewhere in the studio. Everyone's oh so busy and no one pays attention to someone else. The coaches are not here yet and we have to wait a little bit longer. Someone's smiling at me and her beautiful blue eyes just get me. She's familiar and after she smiles again I realize I saw her in the pairing up room. She's Team Adam too. We shake hands and introduce ourselves:

_Hi, I'm Star. I saw you the other day…

_Yeah, saw you too! My name's Katherine but you can call me Kat!

I tease:

_Now both of us have crazy names!

We laugh it off and start talking about our songs. Kat is about to do "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. I'm jealous! I love that song so much! We start talking about it for a while. She's pretty cool actually, I think if she'll stay we'd be good friends. My cell rings and I excuse myself and answer it without looking at the caller id:

_Yes?

No one talks. I frown and check if the call has ended but no. Whoever this is, doesn't wanna talk. The number wasn't even in my contact list. I hang up and go back to Kat. Today only one person in the duet comes for practice. We get the first advisor. Then next day the other half comes and practices with the second advisor of each coach. I ask Kat if she knows who are the advisors for our team? She shrugs as if she doesn't know. The same moment I hear the crowd cheering and I see that coaches are here. Adam bows and leaves for the coach room. Behind him is Blake and he's laughing at something and wave at all of us. Cee Lo and Purrfect come into the room and he winks at some girls. Typical Cee Lo stuff! Christina is the last one, she just smiles and leaves. I sigh, thinking about Adam. I can't help but think he avoided me 2days ago. It's crazy, why did he do that? My thoughts are pushed aside as makeup artists run around us and try to make us look better on TV. Someone pushes my curly black hair aside and looks at my eyes. I only have eye liner and a little mascara on and of course my favorite lip gloss. Someone's busy with Kat's hair too. She has this beautiful long light brown hair and its combination with her blue eyes is perfect. She's my new girl crush I guess! They call our names in order of the pair ups and after I get that I have to wait a lot I get cozy on some furniture. Kat goes to get some ice cream. My cell rings again and makes me frown. What is up with these calls? I look at the caller id and I notice its Anna calling. I answer after a little hesitation. It wasn't her fault that I lost my control. For the last week I kept blaming her but she was actually the innocent one. I shake my head and answer to her usual "What's up S?" with a hint of sadness in my tone:

_Nothing special, I'm in the studio to practice with Adam and the oh so unknown advisor.

I texted her last night about what happened in the pair ups so she knows what's happening around here. She takes a deep breath and suddenly says:

_So… you don't wanna talk about it?

I don't answer quickly. I just stare at the view in front of me. There is this girl trying to sing with a brusher. It's funny! I laugh and I notice that Anna might think I've gone crazy.

_No, I don't. Just forget it ever happened…

She interrupts me as usual:

_Forget it? I cut you so much slack these days S! I don't wanna see you hurt again and you know trying to deny something just brings it back and it blows right in your face. Just talk to me…

_I don't have the time to do that. Sorry Anna.

I hang up and try to cool myself down. Kat comes back with ice cream and I know how to calm down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They call my name and I stand up. Kat's having a nap on the armchair. It's cute! How can she sleep in this kind of pressure? I shrug and go to the room they asked me to go. They give me a sign that means "We're filming your every move!" I nod and open the door. I'm so excited to see the advisor. I come into the room and I see… Alanis Fucking Morissette!

I love her so much. I just stand there with my eyes wide. She laughs and comes closer to me. I laugh and hug her tight. I blab:

_OMG! So nice to see you… I can't believe it! Shit!

I know they'll cut the "Shit" part later so I don't care. I move to the piano and I just stare at her then I notice I haven't even said hi to Adam. I hit my forehead and say:

_Sorry Adam. Nice to see you again!

He laughs and opens his arms for me. Again, everything's on slow motion for me. I go there and hug him and whisper a little "sorry" He nods and I get back to my place. Before we start practicing we talk for a while but it won't be shown on TV. Adam asks me:

_So you love Alanis?

_Are you kidding me? I'm crazy about her! Who can forget "Ironic"?!

She laughs and says:

_Well, if you make it out of the battle rounds you have to sing it.

_You betcha!

We all laugh and Adam gives both Alanis and I the lyrics sheets. The piano plays and I start my part. Alanis is moving her head and I feel so excited that I'm afraid I'd screw it up royally. Adam sings Joe's part and his perfect voice distracts me a little. The song is about taking the real love slow and it just makes me have goose bumps all over my body when Adam sings it to me. We finish the song and Alanis seems satisfied. She talks to Adam and then me:

_I think she's great. It was kinda sweet and attacky at the same time and I love that. She was ready to fight you off although I think you had a little bit of nerves which is normal. I just don't want you to lose your focus. You have a beautiful voice, you're beautiful and this song's a perfect fit for you. It's like a real love song and if you get into the character I'm sure you'll win it. Not that you're not feeling it. I felt you looked so innocent singing the song and I love that. You have to show the crowd what you got and you have to you know, give them the meaning of the song and what it's actually about.

I nodded all the time. She is right. I'm so glad she liked it. She goes on:

_My only advice for you is to get lost in the song. I asked Adam to show me all of his team's blind auditions and I have to give it to you, you were the most confident and I loved that. You have to believe in what you do, and if you just lose yourself to this song you're gonna be awesome.

I thank her and wait for Adam to comment on the practice:

_I agree with Alanis. You're already awesome. There wasn't all these pitch stuff or anything like it. First time I heard you sing I knew you need to do these kinda songs and when you actually stay in the competition we can work on your other genres cause I know what range you can do.

I nod and smile at him. Then I realize the practice time is over. I hug Alanis and she says "We should do ironic together sometimes!" And I eagerly accept though I'm not sure if she meant it. She seems a really nice person in reality. I go forward and hug Adam. He has this cute red sweatshirt on and it smells familiar, kinda like the Boss cologne I loved. I can't believe it. Tom and him using the same cologne? I don't show anything in my face and just leave the room while smiling. I know the camera men want to take some footage. I have to talk about how I feel about the practice and the advisor.

_I walk in and I see the gorgeous Alanis Morissette! She's the best advisor ever. Adam and her just gave me these amazing ideas and advices and I need to do them to make it out of the battle rounds. I'm gonna kill it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Today is the day Joe and I practice on stage. I woke up sooner than usual. I took a long shower and tried to ignore Anna's calls. She doesn't know what I'm dealing with. I'm not in denial, I just wanna forget it. I have to have full attention on The Voice now. I wore my black skinny jeans and red sneakers. I wore a black and red shirt. I look like someone on Cee Lo's team! I let my hair loose as usual and go downstairs to have breakfast. My little apartment is quiet as usual. After I lost everyone I decided to spend more time with Anna. I was practically leaving with her. Then I met Tom and after a couple of weeks I moved in with him. It was soon but we wanted to be with each other 24/7 so moving in was a good idea. See? I'm not denying him! I'm dealing with him. I don't get why Anna is persisting on bringing back bad memories. I just wanna remember everything that was good in our relationship and then, just let him go. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. That actually sounds like a good start. I start eating my creamy waffle mixed with berries. "Just A Kiss" is playing on my i-pod. I need to listen to it all the time although I know every note and every word. This way I'm completely focused on the song. I move my head slowly then I feel the vibration in my pocket. I take my cell out but the volume is high and I can't turn it down without its remote which is not in my sight. I move further in the dining room, moving away from the kitchen. I look at the caller id and I see it's the same number that called me 2days ago. I take it immediately and say:

_Who are you?

The line is dead. I curse quietly and I hear a low chuckle. Because of the loud music I can't quite understand who the person is.

_Hey, do you have issues? Don't call me anymore!

I hang up and turned my cell off. Crazy people!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

30minutes later, I'm in the studio. I'm early. Kat's here too. We talk a little and she tells me she thinks she can beat this Samantha she's up against. I'm happy for her. I just hope I'll pass this part too and be in the live shows. I have crazy plans for the live shows. After watching my team mates go head to head in practice on stage, I feel a little nervous. Joe is pretty confident though. It's our time and we go to the stage. Kat wishes me luck and I just nod. Joe and I start singing, I try to get lost in the song and I think I did a great job cause everyone's looking at me now like "She's gooood!"

Adam stands up and move to us. He asks Joe engage more into my eyes and I can't help but think: "I want you to engage into my eyes dude!" We sing the chorus one more time and then we're off. Adam whishes us both luck. I wait to watch Kat's performance. She's pretty awesome! She killed it, guess Leona Lewis'd be so proud after watching the performance on TV. Kat and I go to a bar nearby to eat some fries and have a beer probably. While I'm not contacting Anna, Kat's taking her place. Deep down I know no one can take her place. She was there for me after I lost my parents, when I was one lonely girl, she was always there. I feel bad for hanging up at her like that. After spending time with Kat, I excuse myself and find a nearby store to buy Anna her favorite chocolates and meanwhile practice my "Forgive me, Love U Anna!" speech! I have to make sure she won't be mad at me. I need her on the battle rounds, she's family.

**Hope you liked it! Next chap is the battle rounds! FINALLY!**


	6. Chapter 6

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**A/N: thanks for the faves, follow, and comments everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

Chap6_Battle Rounds

"I've never felt this nervous in my life. Its pressure is more than the blind audition…" I stare at the camera lens and say those words. I'm in my battle rounds outfit and I have an hour to go on stage. I continue: "I just wish I won't go home this early. I worked hard for this. It's my dream…" I hear the "cut" and I stop smiling. I'm truly nervous and the wait is just driving me crazy. I start pacing and praying while they're filming me. After I finish filming I go to the main hall to talk to Anna and Jake. I find them laughing at something and when they see me, they rush to my side. I hug them both and ask them to wish me luck. They try to cheer me up with: "C'mon, smile! I know you can do it gurl!" and "Just go in there and work your magic!" It's time for them to go and sit in the audience. I wave at them and then go to backstage again. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a knee-length black dress and my hair is free on my shoulders. I had my All Star black converses on and I looked good. I looked 19 though I passed that age 3years ago. From all the cheering I realize filming the battle rounds has started and the coaches are coming in. 4hours ago we were still in the studio, rehearsing for the last time with Adam. He thought we were doing great and we just had to give the audience the energy and the love the song had to offer. I see Joe with his cowboy hat and his black suit. He looked kinda cute but this is a game. If he gotta go, he gotta go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Star Payne and Joe Hartly, in 15minutes." I hear one of the managers say and I shiver a little. I'm nervous but I'm not scared. I know I'll bring it like crazy but I'm afraid I go there and they all be like: "Ugh… You suck!" Seriously?! I shake my head and start pacing again. I drink a little water and re-apply my lip gloss. I move my hair a little back and then I start pacing again. It took 2 hours to reach our battle but I know it was worth the wait. The 15minutes passed quickly and then we stay in dark lights behind the audience, waiting for Carson to invite us on stage. I hear him say: "It's time for two talented artists from Team Adam to enter this ring and duke it out for a chance to go on to the live shows. Which young artist will take it? Will it be Oklahoma native, singer and songwriter Joe Hartly?" Joe goes on the stage and enters the ring while the audience is cheering. I wonder what Carson will say about me. He goes on: "Or the only artist on the show named after what they will be eventually, Star Payne." I smile at Carson remark and walk into the audience and move forward to the ring. As long as I enter the ring and smile, the lights dim and Carson says: "Let the battle begin…" The music kicks in and I start smooth and loud enough to make an impression:

**Lyin' here with you so close to me**

** It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe**

I move to Joe and smile while singing:

**Caught up in this moment**

** Caught up in your smile**

Joe sings to me:

**I've never opened up to anyone **

**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms **

I sing with him:

**We don't need to rush this**

** Let's just take it slow**

We start the chorus but I have more power. We face the coaches while singing:

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**

**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright **

**No I don't want to mess this thing up **

**No I don't want to push too far**

** Just a shot in the dark that you just might**

** Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life **

**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight **

I start again, circling around him while he sings with me:

**I know that if we give this a little time **

**It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find **

**It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right **

We start moving to the audience and we sing the chorus while Joe has the power now:

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight **

**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright **

**And I don't want to mess this thing up **

**I don't want to push too far **

**Just a shot in the dark that you just might **

**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life **

**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight **

We reach each other again, and we stare at each other while singing the bridge:

**No I don't want to say goodnight **

**I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams **

**Tonight **

**Tonight **

**Tonight **

We just sing to each other now. We kneel a little while singing the chorus for the last time:

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight **

**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright **

**And I don't want to mess this thing up **

**I don't want to push too far**

** Just a shot in the dark that you just might **

**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life **

**So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight **

**With a kiss goodnight **

**Kiss goodnight… **

The song ends and we hug each other and then Carson comes up to us and stands between us. He says: "Give it up for Joe and Star. Adam a tough decision in a few minutes, think about that. Let's talk to Blake Shelton." I look at Blake, worried, cause he is a country star, and he would just like Joe better than me. Blake starts: "First of all, I'm really glad that Adam picked this song for you two. It was like the perfect song in the perfect moment." Cheering cuts him off but he continues again: "Joe, you're a country singer, you obviously knew what you were singing and Star here, was like… She was like this princess singing a love song for his prince…" The crowd cuts him off again and he laughs and continues: "I mean look at them, singing that beautifully. I just thought that… I thought Star was pretty consistent… So I'd pick Star!"

I grin and nod at him. Carson asks Christina to pick someone between us and she starts: "Well, Star you were one of my favorites in the blind auditions and then you picked Adam and I wondered what he was gonna do with all of your talent and then I see you here singing a country song that actually made me emotional." I smile and thank her while she goes on: "It actually made me think I'm in one of your concerts and it felt so good. I have to say Joe did a pretty good job but my pick, hands down, would be Star." I hear people cheering and I see Anna and Jake jumping up and down on their seats. It's Cee Lo time and I smirk listening to him say:

"My buddy Joe, how you doin? I thought you brought it to stage with all of your heart, it was just… Star was into it, you know what I'm sayin?! It was like what Christina said, it was like watching her on her concert's stage. I just have to go with Star, sorry man…" I can't believe it. I cover my open mouth with my hand. Then it's time for Adam to talk. Carson says: "Alright Adam give us some thoughts before you make your selection." He starts easy: "You guys did such an amazing job, both of you." People cheer again, really?! He continues: "Joe, when I first heard you sing a Blake Shelton song I never thought I'd turn my chair around for you but in the middle of a song I felt this energy... I just thought you sounded so cool and so alive that I had to turn around and Star, you were just perfect. You came into the blind auditions and you sang this song that I had never heard in my whole life and boom! Your voice just stunned me right there and I knew I had to have you… on my team."

He had a pause between "have you" and "on my team" and it gave me chills. I look at Anna secretly and I see her smirking. I hear Adam: "And I chose this song cause it wasn't just a country song, it was a slow romantic country song and it suited you both and watching you guys performing that song so flawless, was like… it was just perfect…" Carson interrupts him: "So, who's it gonna be Adam?" while taking each of our hands to raise when Adam announces the winner. Adam looks down and then looks at me and says: "I love you both, but I have to go with Star…" The screams fill my ears while I feel my hand being raised by Carson. I laugh uncontrollably and then come to my senses and go over to Joe and hug him to comfort him. I exit the stage and a guy leads me to a place that my friends can come into after minutes. I start jumping up and down after the guy left. I feel like I have gone crazy, then I see the cameras and I realize they're filming. In that exact moment the door opens and Anna and Jake comes in. They both hug me at the same time and I say to the camera: "I did it! I'm going to the live shows!"

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it took a while cause I was out of town...!**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone!

Thanks for all the new fave and follows and reviews!

They all made my day...

Sorry for the delay!

ENJOY!

Chap7_Mysterious Caller

"Hey, who was that cute girl you were talking to back there?"

I close my eyes, trying to concentrate and then I remember her. I turn my head to Jake and say: "Her name's Kat, she's on my team."

Anna looks at Jake and says:

_You like her?

Jake just laughs nervously and takes a swing of his cold beer. We're sitting in our favorite bar, cheering my victory but we're not wasted, yet! I wanna tease him some more so I say:

_She's single, you know… I can always introduce you!

Jake rolls his eyes and Anna burst into laughter. We both look at her and then she notices us and says:

_What? I just… She's not his type!

She just shrugs and drinks her beer. Jake moves into his chair and then asks her:

_So what is my type exactly?

Oh oh! This is not going into a good direction. Jake thinks she likes him and gets his hopes up. I don't want him heartbroken. I hear Anna say while leaning into the bar's counter:

_Well… you like a girl who's funny and intelligent at the same time, sarcastic, and fun to be around…!

I see the look in Jake's eyes and I know he wants to make his move. I jump out of my chair and move to the pool table while mumbling something like "Pool! I'll be back…"

They didn't object, they didn't notice at all. I didn't expect this from Anna. She basically described herself as Jake's type. I stand by the pool table and focus on them. Jake's saying something and Anna's listening carefully. I jump with the sound of my own cell. The same number. I drink my beer in a breath and answer the phone while looking at my two best friends:

_What do you want?

Silence, as usual. What's with this person? The silence is actually calming my nerves. I smile looking at Jake leaning more to her. I hear my drunk voice:

_You know what? You're lucky I'm happy today!

I hop on the pool table and don't listen to the people's groans.

_Yep, I'm happy! I don't give a damn about who you are or what you want!

Jake finally kisses her and I clap uncontrollably but the phone hits the floor. I mutter a "shit" and jump to get my precious BB. I hear a laughter coming from the phone that was so familiar but before I could say anything I see Jake leaving the bar, alone. What the hell? I move to Anna, now she's taking shots. I sit next to her and ask:

_What happened?

She drinks her third shot and then answers:

_Nothing! Not a thing! Let's just get drunk and celebrate…

I have a bad feeling about Jake but I shrug it off and decide to have fun and not think about a crazy person who calls me and doesn't wanna talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone's trying to wake me up, I get that with all the lights rushing into the room and all the repeats of my name. I open one of my eyes and try to take a peek of the mean person. It's Jake. I close my eyes again and then repeat in my mind "it's Jake" Then I jump or try to jump cause I'm too hung over to do something like that. I hear him laugh and I groan. I'm at my place though I don't know how I got here. I hold my head in my hands, cursing Anna under my breath. Jake gives me an Aspirin and I tell myself I'm getting better. I remember what happened last night and I turn to him but before I can open my mouth he interrupts me:

_Don't wanna talk about it!

_Jesus! What's this I don't wanna talk about it shit?! Somebody tell me what happened?!

He lies on my bed and stares at ceiling. I roll my eyes and tell him I'm about to take a shower. I take my towel and enter the bathroom. The hot water feels amazing in the morning. After 15minutes of heaven in the shower I get out of the bathroom but Jake's not there. I wear my favorite top and shorts and go to the kitchen to find him there, cooking. Don't I have the best friends in the whole world?! I hug him from behind and he laughs quietly. I see he's making waffles and I clap my hands like a child in a candy shop. He shakes his head and I sit at the table. He starts:

_Sorry I left last night. I just… didn't wanna… Anyway, I thought I owe you a good breakfast!

_Make that 5 and you're forgiven!

We laugh and I ask him if Anna's here too but I see he's frowning so that can't mean something good.

_She's with Alex…

Ouch! I feel sorry for Jake. The girl he loves is with his brother. Probably in their house…

_Here you go!

He doesn't wanna talk about her so I drop it. We start eating together and I just can't help but eat one of his waffles too, they're just amazing! After an hour of talking he leaves for college. He still has another term to pass, while Anna and I graduated last month. I go to my room to pack my bags and crash at Anna's. My cell's ringing again and I can't find it. After a minute of searching I find it under my bed. I take it and see it's the mysterious caller. I decide not to pick it up but it keeps ringing, and me still having a headache doesn't help the situation at all. I get an idea and hold the phone near my speaker. I answer the phone and turn the volume up:

**I still don't have the reason**

**And you don't have the time**

**And it really makes me wonder**

**If I ever gave a fuck about you and I**

**And so this is goodbye**

I sing with the chorus while stripping and getting into my jeans and coat. The weather outside is not that cold but I don't wanna get sick.

**Give me something to believe in**

**Cause I don't believe in you, **

**Anymore, Anymore**

**I wonder if it even makes a difference,**

**It even makes a difference to try**

**And you told me how you're feeling**

**But I don't believe it's true **

**Anymore, Anymore**

**I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry**

**So this is goodbye**

**So this is goodbye, yeah…**

The song ends and I turn off the speakers. I move the phone closer to my ear and I hear chuckles I wanted to forget. It can't be him, right? That son of a bitch! I end the call and shove my phone in my pocket. I can't think about him, not anymore… I have to forget him, I need to forget him. In a second I get my cell again and call the number. My hand's shaking a little but I ignore it. After ringing four times, someone picks up but doesn't talk. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I can imagine him standing in his room, holding the phone and closing his eyes. We just keep the silence, neither of us talks. I realize I seem pathetic, that's when I hang up and head out to Anna' place, trying to hold back the tears…

Liked it? leave a review behind lovelies!

Love,

S


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

Hi there!

So here's a new chap!

Enjoy...

Chap8_Holy Shit I'm On TV!

I laugh at a joke Jake just said along with others. Hopefully I see Anna's laughing too, with her hands around Alex's shoulder. I shake my head and enjoy my time. All our friends in college are here with us. We're in our favorite bar and we're drinking and having fun. Last night The Voice was aired for the first time for two hours though I wasn't in the first episode. I was concentrating only on Adam, the way he smiled when he heard something beautiful, the way he laughed at Blake's comments, the way he closed his eyes and got in his almost praying mood and listened, the way he pushed his button, the way he felt happy when he got picked. I watched the show with Anna, eating pop corns and making jokes about everything Cee Lo said about girls. One of my friends, Jessie, suddenly says:

_S, don't you wanna watch Voice tonight? Maybe you'll be in tonight's episode.

What? I thought Voice is airing only on Mondays.

_What are you saying? It's on Mondays only.

Everyone except Anna and I are laughing now. I raise my eyebrows at Anna and she shrugs like she doesn't know either. Jessie says again:

_Idiot, it's twice the week this year. Actually, it's staring… NOW!

Anna and I let out a scream at the same time. Anna jumps out of her chair and asks bar's manager to turn the TV on and switch it to NBC. We all move closer to TV and in a matter of minutes the show starts…

An hour passed already. I'm gonna go get some more beer and then I hear a loud scream. They all call my name and I run back to them. I can tell everyone's eyes are on us. I look at the screen and Holy Shit! I'm on TV! It all happens so fast. I see myself answering to Carson's questions, walking behind the stage praying, going on the stage. I hear myself sing and I smile. I get all kind of shoves from my friends. Other people in the bar come closer and watch my blind audition. Tim, the bartender gives me a beer and says it's on the house. I take it and drink it when Adam turns around. God, the way he smiled when he was listening to me. I'm feeling high, I'm not on the ground now. Blake throws his hands in the air and turns around. Cee Lo watches him turning around and he pushes his button too. The camera moves to backstage with Carson and Anna. I see her jumping on Carson and I laugh out loud while she's being kissed by Alex. I see Christina struggling with herself and then she pushes her button too. I see my shocked face on TV and I grin. The song ends and the expression my face is priceless. I watch them fight over me and then I choose Adam. I move a little closer to TV to see Adam and I hugging. His hands are around me and I notice, again, that his hand stays on my back a little longer than usual. I smirk at the scene in front of me and I think I know why he was avoiding me in the practicing of the battle rounds. I move backstage and then camera shows me laughing and hugging Anna. Carson is smiling as usual and he congratulates me. Then after a line from Carson the show goes for a break. My friends start cheering and dancing around me. I laugh and drink at the same time. I know they want a really good party soon. My cell vibrates in my pocket and I get a little away from the crowd. I got a text from...him. I open the text and it says:

_Congratulations. U deserved it…

I'm so shocked I can't think straight. So he watched the show to see me? It was… sweet. I hear the show's theme song and I know the show's back on. It makes me realize I have a purpose now, and I'm not gonna let down myself, not anymore. I delete the text and get back to my friends. We need to party.

I can't believe it. It's been only a day since my appearance on TV and people wanted my pictures and my Twitter account. I was walking in the mall this morning and two teenagers came to me and asked if they could take a picture with me. It was all new to me but I acted cool and took the picture. I even had a laugh or two before we went our separate ways. The funny thing is that one of the shopkeepers asked me if I could hook her up with Cee Lo! I said I'll try though I know I won't do that. Some people asked me if we're passed the battle rounds and I said yes but I didn't tell them I won the battle. It's the rule. Although the probably found out the truth with the huge grin I had on my face when they started talking about the battle rounds. I finally get to Anna's place and pack my things. I wanna get back to my own apartment cause it's time for me to start thinking about the live shows and practicing and I can't do it with all the partying around me. I get a cab and go to my own apartment. After taking a long shower I fall on the couch in front of the TV. I turn the TV on and switch channels. There's nothing good on so I turn it off and start lying on the couch. I think about Adam, and what he's doing now. Probably hanging with his supermodel girlfriend. I didn't like her, she looked so empty. She wasn't as beautiful as everyone said she was, and she seemed rather cold. I focus on him only. What if he's so in love with his girlfriend and I'm just wasting my time. I should care about music, not only about him. Yeah, that's it. I'm focusing so much on him, I should focus on what I wanna do with my voice and staying on the competition. Then, when I'd feel I'm in a good place I'll concentrate on him and eventually make him mine. Sounds like a good plan to me! I'm so tires, I feel sleep taking over me.

With a loud sound, I hit the floor. WTF?! My cell's ringing and I realize I slept the whole night on the couch and when I heard my ringtone I fell off it. I groan and swear under my breath. It better not be him or I'll deal with it once and for all. It's Anna. I sigh and pick it up. She wants to throw another party. Seriously, this girl has no life. Sometimes she reminds me of Paris Hilton, her fucking idol! I say I don't have the time for partying and she gets mad. After a lot of blabbing from Anna, I accept to go to her party. There's a pause and she quietly says:

_wellitsnotmyparty…

I can't understand what she's saying. I say "what?" and I hear her start slowly:

_Listen, don't get mad at me… I'm not throwing a party, I was just convincing you to come to "a" party…

_What party?

_Well… It's a friend of Alex's party and I thought you should come cause Jake's coming too and you know, he's always alone so you should come too.

I know she's nervous and it's not good. She doesn't get nervous a lot. I take a deep breath and ask her:

_Anna, what's going on? Who is Alex's friend?

She is silent and then she blurts out:

_It's Max, he's throwing a party in the honor of The Wanted debuting in the U.S national TV.

I'm speechless. I can't believe she actually dared to ask me to go to a party, thrown by HIM. Well, not him but his friend. The party is about the boys and I know how it's gonna be like. Drinks, music, dancing, one night stands. I shiver at the thought of that. I hear my cracked voice:

_What did you just say?

She doesn't answer and I use this opportunity to shoot her with my words:

_You KNOW how I feel about him now, you KNOW I said I don't wanna see him again, you KNOW I hate him…

She interrupts me when I don't expect it:

_You don't hate him and you know it S. Stop fighting it. He was the love of your life and he still is. Just stop denying it.

_Where does this come from, huh? Did he come begging so you could convince me to meet him again? It's pathetic.

_He didn't beg me, he didn't even ask. He doesn't know that even I'm invited. Believe me S, I just want you to be happy.

_My happiness is being away from him, as far as possible.

_No it's not! You're not yourself. Can't you see you're changed? You're not the fun S I knew and loved.

_What's that supposed to mean? You don't love me anymore? Oh, my heart is broken!

She knows I'm mocking her but she still goes on:

_Believe it or not S, I care about you. I want you to be the girl you were a year ago. I want you to stop being this numb…

_I'm not numb! You don't get it Anna, cause all you do is partying and screwing boys. You're blind, a complete blind.

_Is this about Jake? You know I can't be with him. He's like a brother to me… And it's not me that matters right now, it's you. I may be a slut but I'm still your best friend.

_I'm happy now. I wanna do music, I wanna feel music. This is my life. This is the new me, whether you like it or not. I'm actually feeling a change. I feel all I did last year was mourning after a bastard and now I'm over it. I'm finally over it, you hear me? After all those pathetic tears and depression, I'm finally forgetting him. In fact, I forgot him already. And here you are, asking me to come to a party where he's the main guest…

I'm out of breath and heart broken. She's not talking and I don't talk either. Finally she starts talking:

_I'm sorry S, I didn't know… I was just… It was Alex's idea. He said he wanted to cheer you up and all. Don't be mad at me, alright? I love you, I love you so much I can't see you hurt. Just say you're already over it.

I'm not mad at her. No, she was just trying to help in her own way.

_I'm not mad at you but please don't bring it up, ever again. Promise?

_I promise! Gotta go, take care. Love ya!

_Love you too.

I hang up and stare at the phone for a minute. I meant what I said. I'm changed, and I'm getting on with my life…

**So how was it?**

**Don't forget to review guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

Hi guys!

Sry for the delay... But here it is now! I'm really excited cause after this chap and another chap, you'll get to read my FAVE chapter and I bet it'd be your fave too... so... let's get started!

Oh! Don't forget to leave a review!

Chapter9_Party going wrong…

I hear the soft ding and wait for her to open the door. I was thinking about her words all day and I decided I had to do something. I tried to take my mind off the party and practice my favorite songs but I just couldn't think straight. I know going to the party is a bad idea but I want to have some fun and you know what? I'd avoid Tom as long as possible. I didn't want more drama and I didn't want to make him think that I changed my mind. Suddenly I decide to go back to my house but Anna opens the door and I see her shocked face. She didn't expect me! I shrug and get inside. She closes the door and stays quiet. I know I have to say something so I "huff" and say:

_What?! I thought about what you said and I thought I should have some fun. I mean, after live shows it's all practice, practice, practice!

I know she's going to interrupt me but I don't let her:

_And no! I'm not looking forward to see him but if I will, I try my best to be civil…

Anna just smiles and I know she's trying so hard not to make any comments. She checks my clothes out and whistles playfully. I'm wearing a black tight dress that only covers my body until my mid-thighs, with black high heel ankle boots and I had my black curly hair covering my shoulders. I giggle a little and look at her outfit. Our favorite color is black and red, so it's obvious that she's wearing a black dress too. Her dress is short but longer than mine and it's backless. Her heels are black and grey and she put her long hair to the side. I hear someone shout:

_Babe, I can't get this zipper right… Don't you wanna come help me out?!

I laugh out loud and Anna blushes. She rushes upstairs and I make myself at home. I go to the kitchen and find some strawberries. I try not to think what would possibly happen at the party but images keep coming to me. I bite my second strawberry that Alex comes into the kitchen. He hugs me and mumbles something about didn't know I was there! I laugh and hit his arm playfully. Anna comes in and announces that we're quite late. We rush to Anna's SUV and after spending ten minutes dancing in the car we reach the club. It's a VIP party and Alex can bring two extra people with him, Anna and me. After getting eyed by the bouncers, we get inside. The music is loud and you can't believe which track is on! Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5! And it's in the first verse. I leave Anna and Alex behind and go to the dance floor. Adam's singing and I'm dancing like I have no care in the world!

**Just shoot for the stars**

**If it feels right**

**Then aim for my heart**

**If you feel like**

**And take me away**

**And make it ok**

**I swear I behave**

Everyone's having the time of their lives. I see two girls screaming the lyrics. I'll maybe join them in the second verse…

**You wanted control**

**So we waited**

**I put on a show**

**Now I'm naked**

**You say I'm a kid**

**My ego is big**

**I don't give a shit**

Everyone shouts the next line:

**And it goes like this**

And here we go dear chorus!

**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you**

**Kiss me til you're drunk and I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moooooves like Jagger**

**I don't even try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger **

**I've got the moooooves like Jagger**

I move myself to the amazing beat of this song and go deeper in the crowd. Someone grabs my waist and pulls me closer. I'm not even turning around to see the guy, I just dance with him. He starts rubbing his body against mine…

**Maybe it's hard**

**When you feel like**

**You're broken and scarred**

**Nothing feels right**

**But when you're with me**

**I'll make you believe**

**That I've got the key**

I pull away from the guy and leave him there. I smirk while listening to the part two of the second verse…

**Oh, so get in the car**

**You can ride it**

**Wherever you want**

**Get inside it**

**And you wanna steer**

**But I'm shifting gears**

**I'll take it from here**

I join the crazy girls and we start dancing wildly while screaming the chorus lyrics:

**Oh yeah yeah, and it goes like this**

**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you**

**Kiss me til you're drunk and I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moooooves like Jagger**

**I don't even try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger **

**I've got the moooooves like Jagger **

The Christina part is up and I leave the girls behind. I see Anna and Alex dancing together and I smile. Sometimes I wish Jake could move on. I think someone's staring at me but I don't care. I move closer to a good looking guy. He smirks while watching me whispering Christina's part:

**You wanna know**

**How to make me smile**

**Take control**

**Own me just for the night**

**And if I share my secret**

**You're gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see this**

I put my finger on my nose and smirk. He comes closer and we start grinding to the beat…

**So watch and learn**

**I won't show you twice**

**Head to toe**

**Oh baby, roll me right**

**But if I share my secret**

**You're gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see this**

**Eh eh eh yeah**

I don't leave this one yet, the chorus is up anyway…

**And it goes like this**

**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you**

**Kiss me til you're drunk and I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moooooves like Jagger**

**I don't even try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger **

**I've got the moooooves like Jagger**

The song ends and we're both breathless. He's kinda cute and I think I wanna have some fun. He leans closer to me and I'm gonna let him try his luck. Before his lips can touch mine, someone pulls him away by his collar. My eyes are wide open and I hear a heavy accented voice shout:

_Hey, watch who are you touching mate!

The guy pushes Tom back and I can tell everyone's eyes are on us. So much for a drama free night! DJ doesn't know what's going on cause he puts the next song on but before I can tell what song is on the music stops. Ok, now he knows what's going on. Tom and the mystery guy are staring at each other but he starts talking first:

_What's your problem Tom? I just wanted to have some fun man. Is she your sister or something?!

Well, the guy knows Tom and he thinks I'm his sister! Just perfect! Tom's face starts to get red and I know he's angry to death. He spit the words out harshly:

_It wouldn't make any difference, now would it Marshal? She's my GIRLFRIEND!

I hear everyone's gasps and the only thing I can do is shout back:

_I'm not your girlfriend!

His head turns around so fast I fear he breaks his neck. I see the real anger in his eyes for the first time in my life and I shiver. Marshal is smirking and it's not good. He attempts to take my hand but I back away and move to Tom. My mind tells me to run away but my heart tells me to get us out of this mess. I take his hand and say:

_Let's just get out of here…

I hold his hand tightly and I move to the small rooms in the back of the club. These rooms are for people who want to have MORE fun than usual. We get inside and I close the door. For a second we're both silent until I break it:

_You… you shouldn't have done that… You have to get used to the fact that we're not together anymore Tom… The way you acted like a jealous boyfriend wasn't attractive but…

I stop there. I lied. It was attractive. His jealousy always amused me…

_S, you know I can never get over you, right?

I shake my head and look at the floor. How can I feel all the emotions that I wanted to forget? Why is it so easy to say something but act in another way? There are so many questions in mind. He steps closer to me and I almost feel out of breath. I suddenly say:

_Were you watching The Voice?

He smiled genuinely and I know I still have feelings for him. He nods and then runs his hand through his hair. He seems desperate. I touch his arm and whisper a "thank you". He stares into my eyes and lean in to kiss me but I pull away quickly. Not again, I think to myself. He seems disappointed. I whisper again:

_Tom, if we be together again, it won't be any time soon. It's my time now, and I'm ready to shine. I'm not giving you any promises but I'm just saying…

I take a deep breath and stare into his eyes. There is hope and fear at the same time. It must be hard for him as much as it's hard for me…

_Let's just get back to the party now… OK?

He nods and we leave the room. I don't know what is going to happen in the next three hours. I just hope everything goes right…

Done... Any thoughts?!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**IMPORTANT: Guys, I'm updating this story 3times today, cause I don't think I'll be able to update anytime soon...**

**And just because in the last chap I told you how much I was anxious for you to read these chaps (specially chap11), I decided to publish three chaps at the same time.**

**And I hope you leave so many reviews that when I get back I'd hopefully be overwhelmed...**

**I love you all,**

**S**

Chapter10_Birthday?!

Tom and I get out of the room but before I can say something and leave him, he holds my hand and guides me somewhere else. My protests don't affect him so I give up. He moves us in the V.I.P section and I see all of his close friends are there. He whispers in my ear:

_Someone wants to see you…

What?! He signs to somewhere near Nathan. When I see her my eyebrows raise. She smirks and comes closer to me. I laugh and hug her tightly. I can't believe it! Melanie, Tom's sister is here!

She slaps the back of my head in front of everyone and shouts:

_You little bitch! You can break up with my brother but you can't run away from me!

I shrug and try to look sorry. I really missed her. I hug her again and whisper a quiet "sorry" She smiles this time, showing me it was just an act and she's not mad at me. She asks me:

_So…? Don't you have anything to say to me?

_Mmm…. Sorry?!

She rolls her eyes and points at the table before her. There's a cake on the table with 21 candles. Shit!

_OMG! Happy B-day Melanie! Sorry, I have a lot of things on my mind…

She takes my hand and we move to the table. Everyone circles around us. I nod for the rest of the guys. We all sing her "Happy Birthday" and she laughs like a little child. Between the guests I see Anna and Alex. Anna and Melanie aren't exactly friends…

I laugh quietly and it catches Tom's attention. He bends over and asks:

_What's so funny?

I point to the awkward Anna and he laughs too. Melanie makes a wish and puts out the candles. We all clap and cheer. Suddenly I remember I don't have a present and I feel ashamed. Tom notices and says:

_You're with me…

I bite my lip and try not to look sad. Last year, we were with each other but now…

_Let's eat some cake before we open the presents!

Melanie's happy voice shouted out loud. Tom gave me a plate full of cake and cream on top of it. I say:

_Hey, it's too much! I can't eat all of this alone!

Tom raises his eyebrow and asks:

_Who said anything about eating alone?!

Melanie cuts his cocky remark and says:

_Yeah S, we can eat together!

Tom rolls his eyes and tries to push Mel back. She doesn't hold back and say:

_Really Tom?! You ruined your chance with her, so don't try too hard…

I laugh but a look from Tom and I cough and try to hide it. Tom says quietly:

_Are you my sister or hers?!

Melanie shrugs and takes my hand. We sit on a sofa and start eating. I start:

_Mel, I'm really sorry but I just couldn't face any of you…

She was always on my side so I'm sure that she won't give me any argues.

_I know S, I know. I get it. But Tom… He was crushed, and I'm not saying it just because he is my brother. He is really sorry…

I look at the floor and whisper:

_I know Mel… And that's the problem…

Somebody shouts "Presents Time" Melanie moves to the table. I move next to Anna and Alex. Anna whispers in my ear:

_So much for not wanting to come…

I giggle and shrug my shoulders. Tom wants to give Melanie his present. He takes my hand and we march to the table together. He gives her a beautiful diamond necklace. It looks stunning. Everyone gasps and I see her eyes shining. She hugs Tom and kisses his cheek. She hugs me too and I kiss her cheek this time. After we watch her open her presents, everyone moves to the main party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

I spent the last two hours dancing with my old friends. Melanie and I danced at first then I danced with Anna and Alex. Nathan and Max had their own turns. Then everyone started jumping and messing around. I didn't dance with Tom though we stared at each other all the time. I tried not to feel jealous when he was dancing with other girls and him glancing at me while dancing helped. I want to go to the bar and probably don't dance anymore but someone catches my hand and turns me around and my chest hit his. I look up and I see Tom's breathless face. The music goes slow and when I realize which song is on I know I'm not gonna run away anymore…

We're looking into each other's eyes and Beyonce's voice hits the club:

**Remember those walls I built**

**Well, baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make a sound **

He starts moving finally. He turns me around and my back rests on his chest. I move my hand to his neck and grab it blindly.

**I found a way to let you in**

**But I never really had a doubt **

**Standing in the light of your halo **

**I got my angel now**

I close my eyes, letting all my lost feelings show. The lyrics tells our story and for a second I wonder if he asked the D.J to play it.

**It's like I've been awakened **

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**It's the risk that I'm takin' **

**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

His hands move to my hips. I lean more into him and let him take over me…

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace **

His hands start rubbing my waist and I take a deep breath. His presence is just intoxicating…

**You're everything I need and more **

**It's written all over your face **

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

My hand on his neck starts to tighten and I pull his hair slowly…

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

I pull away my hand and turn around to face him. I open my eyes and I see his face. The lights are dim and all the couples are dancing near us. I lock both of my hands around his neck and we start moving so slow that the others probably would think we're standing there.

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

That's the truth. Tom is like an addiction that I can never get rid of, though I try so hard. Whenever I push him back, the need of being near him comes right back at me. Just like a boom rang!

**I swore I'd never fall again **

**But this don't even feel like falling **

**Gravity can't forget**

**To pull me back to the ground again**

His hands are moving down and thy reach my thighs. I close my eyes again and I feel his lips on my nose for a second…

**Feels like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**The risk that I'm takin' **

**I'm never gonna shut you out**

His cheek touches mine and I open my eyes. His chin is on my shoulder and I can tell he's desperate. He's ready to do anything to win me over…

**Everywhere I'm looking now **

**I'm surrounded by your embrace **

**Baby I can see your halo **

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

Baby I can feel your halo

**Pray it won't fade away **

The song ends and I know I have to run as fast as I can. I can't stay there, I just can't. I know if I stay for the last kiss I'm gonna be there for the rest of my life. His eyes are analyzing mine. I stare at his face and in a second I turn around and run for the door…

My tears roll on my face and I can't see straight. I try to wipe them away but I just wanna get away. I get out of the club and before I realize I hit someone and we both fall down. Images around me are blurred so I can't see his face. But his voice catches my attention:

_Star?

Oh my god; It was Adam's voice…

_Adam?

**Yep, it's Adam baby!**

**Read the IMPORTANT if you haven't already, plz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

Chapter11_My Hero

I'm awake but I'm not opening my eyes. I listen for any sound but I hear nothing. Finally I decide to open my eyes and after blinking for a few times my eyes start to scan the room. Let's just say it's NOT my room! Where am I? What happened last night? Suddenly I look down and I see I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt that clearly belongs to a guy. What did I do last night? I start to scan the room again. It's a simple guest room probably, just a table and a sofa, a small closet, and the bed I'm sitting on.

I jump off the bed and I hear a voice and freeze. The shower is on; I can tell by all the water noises and… someone's singing in the shower! I listen closely without leaving the room and the voice hits me right in my head and I remember everything…

*12 hours ago*

_Adam?

I get off of his body and start to wipe my eyes. After I have my eye sight back I see him still on the ground; staring at me with a shocked face. I gather all my strength and say:

_I'm so sorry Adam, I gotta go…

After passing him by suddenly someone grabs my arm and spins me around to face them. I can tell he's worried about me. I smile weakly and wait for him to say something. He looks at his hand that still has a hold of my arm. He lets go of it and say:

_What's wrong? You were crying and I feel… well, I feel responsible for you… so tell me what's wrong?

I don't know what to say to him. He is the man of my dreams; I just can't tell him that I'm running away from another man so I wouldn't tell him I love him.

_Has something happened between you and your… boyfriend?

I answer quickly and rather loudly:

_I don't have a boyfriend.

I feel people are looking at me. I feel ashamed; I have to get out of there.

_I'm gonna go take a cab or something. Sorry to bother you Adam…

He doesn't even let me leave. He blocks my way and says:

_No way I let you take a cab while you're this way. C'mon, I'll give you a ride home.

I whine like a baby:

_I don't wanna go home… He is gonna come looking for me there…

_So this IS about a boy…

_It's not like that! It's compl…

Adam suddenly says:

_Do you wanna come to my place?

I know my mouth is open and I don't intend to close it any time soon. Of course I wanna go to his place!

_No, I don't wanna be any more of a bother to you… You obviously came to hit the clubs, not take a member of your team back to your place so she could be safe!

_Clubs will be here next night; don't worry. This way…

We move to the parking lot near the club. His Aston Martin is parked in the middle of it. I whistle and it catches Adam's attention. He laughs while we're getting in the car. I ask:

_Do you mind if I turn on the radio?

_No problem at all, do it!

I turn the radio on and one of my favorite songs comes up. It's "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester. I hear Adam whispering the song and I just watch him in silence:

**I know your type**

**You're daddy's little girl**

**Just take a bite (one bite)**

**Let me shake up your world**

**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**I'm gonna make you lose control**

He finally faces me and asks:

_What?!

I shake my head and laugh while the song goes on:

**She was so shy**

**Til I drove her wild**

_I just never knew you were Cobra Starship's fan! That's it!

_Well, Maroon 5 and Cobra Starship were about to tour together but it got cancelled. I know them pretty well.

_How come I didn't know that?

_Are you supposed to know everything about Maroon 5?!

_Yeah!

He turns his head around and watches me singing the chorus with a smirk on my lips:

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends**

**You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**The good girls go bad,bad,bad**

**The good girls go bad**

I start singing louder when the windows start rolling down. The air in my hair and I feel wild:

**I know your type**

**Boy, you're dangerous**

**Yeah, you're that guy (that guy)**

**I'd be stupid to trust**

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**You make me wanna lose control**

Adam starts singing loudly:

**She was so shy**

**Til I drove her wild**

We laugh but it doesn't stop us from singing the chorus together:

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**The good girls go bad,bad,bad**

**The good girls go bad **

I start dancing and whipping my hair around. Adam's laughter fills my ears and I feel so… lucky…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

We finally reach his house and I get out of the car. It's a huge house for a single guy. A voice inside my head shouts:

_He's not single you idiot! Have you forgotten about that Victoria's Secret Barbie?!

I shake my head and follow Adam inside. He enters the kitchen and shouts:

_You get comfortable until I bring us something to eat.

I start wandering in the living room. Everything screams "Adam Levine" and I love it. He comes back with a huge bowl of ice cream and two large cops of coffee. I say sarcastically:

_Nice choice!

He shrugs and sits on the couch while saying:

_Well, I thought maybe we could talk and ice cream always works on women!

I laugh and sit on the couch next to him. I grab a spoon and eat a mouthful of strawberry flavored ice cream. I start talking:

_Well, there's this guy that I used to date and he… mm… cheated on me and I broke up with him. I saw him a month ago and we kind of hit it off but he lied to me again and I didn't wanna see him. Tonight I went to a party and he was there too and it was his sister's birthday so I had to stay since she and I are close friends. We were dancing and he… he wanted to kiss me but I… I kinda ran away… and then I bumped into you… end of story!

I look at Adam and I see some kind of relief in his eyes but when I look closer it's gone. He speaks up:

_Well, do you love him?

Great question Adam! Do I love him? Do I love you?

_I think I did last year but now… I just wanna be happy and I'm happy right now without him… I have you! I mean I have you and The Voice and all…

Damn it girl! Watch your tongue! His eyes are just too damn gorgeous and I feel distracted…

Before he says anything I whisper:

_It's over now so it's better if I don't talk about it…

He nods and eats some more ice cream. I don't drink my coffee; I need to have my sleep. I start leaning on the couch and I close my eyes. Without opening them I say:

_You have a nice home Adam. I thought it was gonna be messy and all boyish but it's actually not!

He laughs and stands up. He says:

_Well, since you're crashing in my house I probably should get you some clothes. Is it cool?

I nod and he leaves for his room. The thought of me in one of his shirts drives me crazy. After a minute he comes back and hands me a long sleeved shirt. He turns around and says:

_You can change here, I won't look.

I wanted to say "I wanna jump on you and you say you won't look?!" but I didn't. I started taking off my dress and I put on the blue shirt. I kicked off my heels too. He asked:

_Done? Can I turn around?

I let out a loud "yep!" and he turns around. I can feel him staring at me. The shirt only covered my body until my mid-thighs and my hair is all over his shirt. I sit down again and I smirk secretly when I see him gulp looking at my thighs. He finally sits down next to me again and starts sipping his coffee. I don't know why but I get closer to him and before I know it I put my head on his shoulder. My instincts are controlling me now. I hear my voice say:

_Thanks for everything Adam. I owe you one…

He turns his head around slowly to face me but with my eyes closed he gets the impression that I'm asleep so I go with it. He starts locking his hands around my waist and legs and he takes me bridal style probably to a room that I can sleep in.

I feel my back touch the bed sheets and I moan quietly. Adam freezes but he still puts me on the bed and put a sheet on me. He's still here but he doesn't do anything until I feel his face near me. My heart starts beating faster and finally his lips touch my cheek for a quick moment and then he leaves the room and closes the door behind him. I open my eyes so quick they burn.

I sit on the bed with my hand on my chest. He just kissed my cheek when he thought I was asleep. How sweet that is?! I lie down again and before I know it I fall asleep.

*End of flashback*

He's probably done showering cause the water noises are gone. I think about what I should do now. I decide to get out of the room and well, have something to eat! I open the door and I move outside. Everywhere is silent and it gives me chills. I hear his voice and I jump:

_You're up?!

I turn around and I see the hottest scene in my whole damn life. Adam is right behind me, half naked with a towel around his lower body. I gulp without control and I hear my shaky voice:

_Yy.. yeah…

He smiles and says:

_Let me get dressed then I'll fix you some breakfast, ok?

I nod but I scream in my head: "Don't get dressed!" But before he could leave we both hear the front door getting opened by a key and then a feminine voice shouts:

_Adam? I'm home!

**Well, you know who she is...**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

Chapter12_My Favorite Breakfast

_Adam? I'm home!

Her voice makes the both of us freeze. Adam faces me and I know what to do. I nod for him as sign and I leave for the room I was in just moments ago. I close the door slowly; careful not to make a sound. I know Miss Barbie is home and seeing me with Adam's shirt on and him half naked is not the best impression. I hear Adam calling her loudly:

_Anne! I thought you had a flight to Rome this morning!

I try my best to hear what is going on and what she replies. I hear the infamous sound of a kiss and my heart aches uncontrollably. I take a deep breath and tell myself to concentrate on the conversation. I hear her voice:

_Honey, I wanted to see you for the last time before I go. Is it wrong? I missed you…!

Adam whispers and I hardly hear the words 'care about me' and 'last night'. Does he mean she had to be with him last night if she cared for him? She says rather loudly:

_Enough about last night Adam! You know I had to color my hair and do my nails. I have a huge meeting tonight.

_So you mean getting a fucking makeover was more important than spending time with your boyfriend?

_It wasn't just a makeover Adam! Ugh! I have to find my Louboutins!

_So you're not here for me? Go ahead and find your fucking heels. It's not like I care anyway…

I hear the noises her heels make on the floor but I'm unable to move an inch. I had no idea their relationship was like this. I always thought they deeply cared for each other but now I see things clearly. After a minute I hear her slam the door and then Adam sighs. I feel horrible; I never wanted him to be sad. A knock on my door and Adam opens it.

He smiles weakly and says:

_Talk about morning depression!

I giggle quietly and say:

_I didn't wanna eavesdrop but I heard your little talk with your girlfriend. Do you wanna talk about it?

He shakes his head as a 'no' and then leaves. I hear him shout:

_Scrambled eggs with bacon?

_That would be perfection!

I get out of the room as well and look at myself in the huge mirror next to my room. I fix my hair and then I head for the kitchen. He's still in his towel. The little fight completely affected him and he forgot to get dressed; not that I'm complaining!

He's so busy with the eggs and bacon that I almost feel like we used to live together our whole lives and I know his every move. It's crazy and it's weird but it's true. I watch him cook our breakfast and I sigh quietly. Why can't I just have him? He's my dream man for god's sakes!

He's done and I sit on the chair. He has a little breakfast table and while sitting our legs touch each other's constantly and it gives me chills. Chills that put a smile on my face. I take my first bite and I moan rather loudly. It's super delicious and I never tasted something like it. I had no idea he could cook like this!

_Wow! It's so good Adam! I'm impressed!

He smirks while taking a bite and says:

_Well, I'm glad you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Good luck! See you next Monday?

_You got it! And thanks for everything, again!

I see him drive away in his Aston Martin that I adore. I sigh and finally turn around to get into my house. I open the door and get in. These last 14hours keep repeating in my mind and I smile at every minute of it. I know I'm falling for him all over again; completely different.

I take off my dress and take a long shower. I remember his wet body and the towel around him when he got out of the shower. I close my eyes and as the water hit my body I imagine his hands on my back. They're rubbing it slowly and patiently. The water is hot and with Adam's imaginary hands on me I feel hotter than the water…

A sound brings me out of my daze. Someone's calling my cell so I turn off the shower and wrap the towel around my body. I tip toe to my room; careful not to wet everywhere. Finally I grab my phone and I see Anna is calling me. I roll my eyes and pick up.

_Where the hell have you been? I was so worried, everyone was worried. I kept calling you but…

I interrupt her with a laugh:

_Relax. I'm fine. I didn't take your calls because I was busy last night.

_Busy? But Tom was looking for you everywhere…

_Who talked about Tom anyway? I was with a certain somebody... Any ideas?!

_Are you drunk?!

_I'm not but I'll be tonight at Capo's place. Pick me up at 8?

_Yeah whatever. You're crazy!

I hang up and laugh. I dance a little bit around my room in my towel. I just feel happy…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

_Tell me you're lying! Just tell me!

Anna asks for the fifth time tonight and I roll my eyes, again!

_I swear to God it all happened and yes I was in his shirt!

_I just can't believe it! It's like….

She shrugs and drinks her shot. I take a shot and drink it all in. I ask:

_So was it weird that I ran out of the club last night or what!?

_Weird? It was embarrassing! Why did you even do that? Melanie was mad too you know…

_You know Tom… I just felt if I stay, it'd be worse between the both of us and look what happened after that! I bonded with Adam Levine bitch!

I see Anna's worried face as she looks at something right behind me. I turn around and I see Tom entering the bar. I can't believe it!

_What the fuck Anna?

_I'm sorry… He was worried and I thought you two should talk… I had no idea about the whole Adam thing…

I swear quietly and walk right up to him. I see his smile but it doesn't affect me the way it used to. He comes in for a hug but I pull myself further. He's confused but I don't care.

_What's up with you S? You're hot and then you're cold! I don't wanna be a part of your games…

_Tom, this is not a game… This is reality… I only danced with you because of Melanie's birthday… Nothing more… You know I don't wanna see you again, right?

Tom shakes his head and walks out of the bar. There's a feeling telling me that I'll see him again, soon…

**So yeah, that's it for now...**

**Love you all, xoxoxoxo**

**S**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**_Yes, I'm here to update!_**

**_But before the chap I have to thank all of you for your faves, follows and comments! There was just one comment that I'd like to answer. Lena said:_**

Hey. I didn't come here to read about the wanted, I came to read an Adam Levine fanfic. So maybe you should just briefly describe the sex instead of going into full goddamn detail. I don't care if this is just the beginning, the fact that you go into full detail sickens me. You lost your audience.

**_I know you didn't, but this is my story and I can't just cut to the chase and write Star and Adam in bed! Alright? And I think I warned in the 1st chapter that this story was M rated..._**

**_I don't think I've lost my audience, did I guys?_**

**_Leave a review below, negative or n__ot!_**

Chapter13_Can't Wait To See You Again…

**I got my sights set on you**

**And I'm ready to aim**

**I have a heart that will never be tamed**

**I knew you were something special**

**When you spoke my name**

**Now I can't wait to see you again**

Miley Cyrus's old hit fill my ears and I can't help but secretly stare at Adam while he's interviewing and being asked. I turn up the volume of my ipod and get lost in the beat of the song…

**I've got a way of knowing when something is right**

**I feel like I must have known you in another life**

**Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes**

**Now I can't wait to see you again**

I see him looking my way and I smile. He nods and turns away. I shut my eyes and try to remember every second I spent with him last week…

**The last time I freaked out**

**I just kept looking down**

**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe**

**You asked me what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Leslie said "Oh, she's just being Miley"**

**The next time we hang out**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart, it can't rest until then**

**I can't wait to see you again**

I see him leave the social room and get ready for the practice. 5days passed so quickly and Monday came. I'm waiting for my turn to practice for the live shows or shall I say "pick a freakin song!"

**I got this crazy feeling, deep inside**

**When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night**

**I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs**

**That you can't wait to see me again**

Did he feel anything that night? Anything? Was he anxious just to be here like me? My thoughts are pushed away by someone pulling my earphones out of my ears. I turn around curiously to see who did it and I see him…

_Lucas!

He grins and says quickly:

_Sorry for earphones, you couldn't hear me!

I shrug and say:

_It's alright. So, long time no see, huh?!

_Yep, I didn't catch your battle. But you won so...

_I did! Well, I haven't seen yours too. I'll watch it on Youtube later!

_Do it! Blake made some funny comments! I love that man!

_Tell me about it! Love him too! So you made it to the live shows. Damn! We're gonna compete…

_Bring it on girl!

I laugh and lean more into him. I like him already. He can be a good friend, but only a friend…

I knock on the door and I hear his calm voice say "Come in". I open the door and go inside. I see him sitting on a chair. He's wearing a dark blue shirt and he looks so hot…

I shake my head and try to concentrate. I say hello to everyone in the room. The tradition is hugging my coach before starting and I feel excited. I move closer to him and he stands up and wraps his arms around me. I don't wanna get out of his embrace but I have no choice.

I put a smile on my face and I move to the microphone. I don't know how to start. I say:

_So….?

Adam laughs and says:

_Do you have any song on your mind or we discuss the song I chose for you?

I look down and don't say a word. I actually have a song on my mind but I don't wanna disappoint him either. Adam gets it and helps me out:

_It's ok Star, just tell me…

_Mmm… I really wanna do "Genie In A Bottle"…

Silence fills the room. No one talks and I feel uncomfortable. Adam finally opens his mouth and says:

_Genie In A Bottle as in Christina's first hit?

I nod my head eagerly but I don't like the look on his face.

_Can I ask why?

I somehow find my lost courage and say:

_Adam, I respect your song choice and all but this is something I wanna do. I thought about it a lot. I know it is gonna be a hit, trust me!

_How do you know that? I don't want you to get eliminated in the first round…

He wants me to keep it up…

_Adam, I prepared the same clothes, I know all the dance moves…

He interrupts me:

_Do you wanna mimic her acts?

He thinks I'm crazy, fantastic!

_Yes! Just think about it! If I could win Christina over it's gonna explode like a bomb. New Christina born, the girl who wowed Christina, the new Genie… It's gonna bring me votes!

Silence fills the room again but this time I'm happy with results. Musicians are looking shocked by my little speech and Adam… Well, he's considering it…

_So why Genie? Why not go for something stronger? Like, I don't know, Fighter, or Hurt?

_Genie In A Bottle made her famous and I'm gonna use it to get the votes in for me. So what do you say?

Adam whispers:

_I gotta admit you're a genius…

He finally shouts:

_Let's do this shit!

I grin and fix my microphone…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

_I think we're getting there. You sure you can dance with all these notes you have to hit?

I smile genuinely and say:

_I'm sure Adam! I'm a dancer, remember?

He rolls his eyes and laughs:

_Yeah yeah! So you know how to arrange the dance crew of here?

I nod and he nods back. I know our job is done for now. My next practice is in 3days. Someone calls Adam for his next shift and he says he'll be there in a second. He asks me suddenly:

_So did your boyfriend come to see you?

He changes his sentence when he sees me frowning:

_I mean ex! Your ex-boyfriend…

I nod my head and say:

_He came to the bar that I was hanging in but I told him I didn't wanna see him and I meant it.

Something's in his eyes that I can't get but it doesn't matter. He sighs and says:

_Good, I don't want him to make you sad…

I gaze into his eyes and I feel out of breath. God! He's so close to me…

Suddenly he takes a step backwards and says quickly:

_I gotta go, see you…

He basically rushes for the hallway and I feel my breathing returns to normal. I'm sure of just one thing:

**I can't wait to see you again Adam…**

_**So this was the new chap! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Until the next chap,**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**I'm about 2 update again! Cause I just looooooooove ya'll!**

**Thank you soooo much for the comments, faves and the follows. They just made my day...**

**Thanks to 'M' and 'me' for their support and also thanks to Falling Hard Angel. Kisses for all of you!**

**Now, let's get to it:**

Chapter14_This Love….

_So basically this is what I wanted to do. Anyone has any questions?

I ask my dance crew for the live shows. We've been working on the Genie dance moves for the last hour. They're all pretty tired but I have to get it right. I have to earn Adam's trust. Speaking of the devil….

_Hey guys!

I turn around and I see Adam standing in the door with none other than Blake Shelton! What are they doing in the dance department?! I move closer to them and try to greet them properly:

_Hey Adam! Blake! What are you doing here?

Blake says quickly:

_Adam just told me you were doing Christina's song and well, I wanted to see you dance!

Adam laughs softly and I start laughing too. Blake gives us a weird look and asks:

_What?

Adam shakes his head but doesn't say a word so I turn to Blake and say:

_Sorry but the dance practice is over! Seems like you have to wait for the live shows, sir!

Blake rolls his eyes and swears:

_Damn it! (In his own cute way!)

Adam's still laughing and it's melting my heart but I continue:

_I promise you if I get through the live shows I'll dance for you… with Hillbilly Bone!

Adam's not laughing now. He's staring at me with his eyes wide. Blake seems excited and says:

_You promised me girl! I gotta tell Miranda later…

He mumbles and leaves Adam and me alone at the door. I say weakly:

_You wanna come in? Maybe learn something?!

Adam raises his eyebrows and says:

_Oh really?! Don't you know, I got the moves like Jagger!

I laugh the comment off and say:

_Sure you do!

Adam shakes his head slowly and then asks:

_You really wanna dance with Hillbilly for Blake?

I lean more into door and say casually:

_Yeah, why not?

He shrugs and says:

_It's just… I don't know! Can I see it too?

I grin and hit him on the shoulder playfully:

_Of course!

He catches my hand in the air and then it's the awkward silence between us and nothing more. One of the girls calls my name and then I pull my hand away from his. I answer her with a quick 'yeah, I'll be there in a sec' while I'm looking into Adam's mesmerizing eyes.

I gulp when I notice he's staring into my eyes too. I take a deep breath and take a step backward. I say rather quickly:

_I gotta go. See you tomorrow.

I turn around and get back in the room. I guess I blushed earlier cause my face feels like it was on fire. I get back to the crew and tell them they're off to go for the next practice. I take my bags and leave but Adam's nowhere in sight…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

_So how's everything going with Genie?

Kat asks me but I'm too busy staring at Adam talking on the phone quietly. I feel like he's having a fight. Kat stands right in front of me and then I notice her. I say automatically:

_Sorry K, I was thinking…

_About Adam?

I answer faster than I could ever imagine:

_Adam?

She shrugs and says:

_Well, you were looking at his direction so…

I interrupt her rudely:

_Who said that? I was just thinking about my performance.

She looks away hurt and I come to my senses:

_Sorry Kat, I'm just… Sorry, forgive me?

She nods and smiles weakly but then she asks:

_How was yesterday's dance practice?

I eagerly answer:

_It was great! They're all professionals so I had no problem at all!

_Amazing! Well, I don't have dance crew issues so I only need to worry about my own voice.

I smile and try to make her feel calm:

_You have a gorgeous voice so don't worry, alright?

She nods and goes to talk to other girls around. I start staring at Adam freely now. He's still at the phone but this time he looks hurt. I don't know what to do. It's not really my business but I don't wanna see him hurt or sad either.

I see him hanging the phone upset but before I can move an inch his head turns around and then he sees me. He sees me staring at him while he stares back. I gulp hardly but I can't take my eyes off him. Finally he looks the other way and takes off.

I can't stop my feet, they're already following him. I run my hand through my hair to calm my nerves but it's not working as usual. I see him entering the practice room. I'm sure it's empty so I move right next to it and knock slowly.

I hear his weak voice say 'yes?' so I answer back:

_It's me. Can I come in?

He doesn't answer me; instead he opens the door himself. His face looks awfully tired and I see the sorrow deep in his eyes. I let out hardly:

_Can I talk to you? I… You…

He moves so I can come in. I do that and he closes the door behind me. I don't know what to say. I feel like this wasn't a good idea. Suddenly we both hear his voice coming from my phone:

**I was so high I did not recognize**

**The fire burning in her eyes**

**The chaos that controlled my mind**

**Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane**

**Never to return again**

**But always in my heart**

It's my alarm and yes I have "This Love" as my alarm song. Adam's looking at me waiting for an explanation. I turn the alarm off and mumble:

_Stupid alarm!

Adam tries to make a joke:

_Well, the song didn't sound stupid to me!

I smile but before I can say a word he continues:

_Can you put the song on? I actually miss it and I'm really in a 'This Love' mood now…

_Sure…

I put the song on and I hear him whisper along his own voice:

**I was so high I did not recognize**

**The fire burning in her eyes**

**The chaos that controlled my mind**

**Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane**

**Never to return again**

**But always in my heart**

I sing along with him quietly while I sit on the coach's chair:

**Oh, this love has taken its toll on me**

**She said goodbye too many times before**

**And her heart is breakin' in front of me**

**And I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa**

Before we can get to the second verse his phone rings. I turn the volume down so he can speak. I know he's hesitating to pick up so I say:

_You want me to leave?

Shockingly he shakes his head as a 'no' so I stay still while he answers his phone with a simple 'yeah?'. Suddenly I hear him half shout:

_Just stop this crap. I'm sick of it. No! You listen…

She obviously interrupts him but Adam continues:

_Do whatever you like, no one's stopping you!

I shift uncomfortably on the chair. I run my hand through my hair a couple of times nervously. Adam finally hangs up with a 'I can't believe you…' and then turns back to face me. I know my mouth is half open but I don't try to close it.

He steps closer and apparently turns his phone off. He tries to apologize for the little fight he just had with his girlfriend:

_I'm sorry Star… It's just been so crazy and…

I stand up and move closer to him without knowing why. I whisper:

_It's alright, I know exactly what you mean…

He nods and then does the one thing I didn't see coming. He kisses my cheek slowly and whispers a quick 'thanks' and then he's out the door…

I put my hand on my right cheek and feel the warmth of his lips. I can't believe it! It's the freaking second time he kissed my cheek…

I run my hand through my hair and this time I feel hell of a lot calmer. God, I think I'm in love…

**Sooooo! What did you think?!**

**Love,**

**S**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Yesss, I'm here to update!**

**Thanks again to all the people who favorited Stutter or followed it! And thanks to Morgan, Falling Hard Angel, and staalsy87love for their reviews! You guys are all adam-levine-awesome!**

**This chap is all about HipHop and Eminem, so I hope you'll like it!**

**Here we go...:**

Chapter15_Hip Hop Is My Love!

**Two trailer park girls go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside**

**Guess who's back? Back again?**

**Shady's back. Tell a friend!**

**Guess who's back? Guess who's back?**

**Guess who's back? Guess who's back?**

**Guess who's back? Guess who's back?**

**Guess who's back? La la la la!**

Eminem's voice is blasting loud in Kat's house and everyone's enjoying themselves. I start swinging myself next to Kat and Lucas; a beer in the hand of three of us. I'm a huge fan of Eminem and when Kat said she wanted to have an old-school hip hop party before the live shows, I eagerly accepted.

Team Adam is here, even the ones that lost in the battle rounds. Half of Team X-tina and Cee Lo came by. Team Blake with the coach himself and his wife are here too. It's not like Team Blake and X-tina have to perform tomorrow at the live shows!

Adam's not here yet and I don't think he'd come anyway. I try not to think about what I saw earlier but I couldn't stop my mind…

*5hours ago*

I was checking my e-mails and twitter account. My followers increased a lot since my account was shown on The Voice. I re-tweeted some of my fans tweets and answered some of them. I followed all the people who followed me.

Suddenly I noticed a link of news in one of Adam's hardcore fans twitter account. I read the title and I thought my heart was about to stop right there and then. "Adam Levine and Anne V broke up after going steady for two years."

I screamed in my mind and clicked on the link in a hurry. I bit my lip until the page loaded completely. It was written just an hour ago. It was written that Anne told a magazine they broke it off for good and they're still good friends and blah blah blah…

Anna came in the room holding our crisps and saw me shocked and staring at my laptop's screen. She came closer and saw the page for herself. We sat there in silence looking at each other for minutes. Anna finally offered:

_Congrats?!

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and then jumped on Anna hugging her. She laughed out loud and cooed:

_Easy honey, just breathe…

I pulled away and suddenly frowned and said:

_I'm a horrible person. I'm happy he's single but I'm sure he's sad…

Anna tried to calm me down by saying:

_You're not horrible, you're just happy he's finally single and then you could make him the happiest man in the whole planet!

I asked unsure:

_Are you sure?

She nodded smiling. A beep gained our attention. Perez Hilton was saying Adam had no idea and he's heartbroken and shocked. I threw my hands in the air and shouted:

_See! He's shocked.

Then it clicked. I remembered Adam telling her to 'do whatever you want, no one's stopping you!' and I said:

_He told her to do whatever she wants. Oh my god! I can't believe they ended it this bad…

Anna patted my shoulder and asked:

_You think he comes to Kat's party?

I shook my head as a 'no' and said:

_No, I don't think so…

*Present*

**Fuck you Debbie!**

Eminem shouts and I remember I'm still in the party and start rapping along with guests:

**Now this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody just follow me**

**Cause we need a little controversy**

**Cause it feels so empty without me**

Lucas grabs my waist from behind and we start grinding against each other while repeating the chorus again:

**Now this looks like a job for me**

**So everybody just follow me**

**Cause we need a little controversy**

**Cause it feels so empty without me **

I notice Kat running to the door and my eyes find him at the door. Adam's here! He's shaved his hair and God does he look sexy?! I smiled uncontrollably but then I remind myself that he's probably sad and all. Lucas asks worried when I stop dancing:

_What's wrong S?

I turn around and say:

_Adam's here. I read news of him and his girlfriend breaking up today.

Lucas whistles and says:

_So what's he doing here?

I shrug as 'I have no idea' and then move to the door when Kat's talking to Adam. Adam notices me and smiles weakly. I say:

_Hi Adam! Glad you made it! Kat, mm… Someone was looking for you back there, I have no idea who!

Kat excuses herself and leaves us alone. This time I say:

_I really thought you wouldn't come…

He puts his hands in his jeans pockets and asks:

_You read about it online, right?

I nod and don't say anything. He smiles again and says:

_It's nothing. I feel better now that I'm here with…

Blake interrupts him and shouts:

_Man, you're late! Where's Anne?

Miranda's right behind him and it looks like none of them has any idea of them breaking up. I say awkwardly:

_I gotta go, see you in the crowd.

I hear Adam say when I'm moving to the crowd:

_We broke up dude.

I can't hear anything now that I'm in the center of dance floor. The song's changed to "The Real Slim Shady" and I decide to dance by myself.

**May I have your attention, please?**

**May I have your attention, please?**

**Will the real slim shady please stand up?**

**I repeat, Will the real slim shady please stand up?**

**We're gonna have a problem here!**

I notice Blake and Miranda talking to Adam but then all of them go to have some beers. Before I know it, Blake and Miranda push Adam in the direction of dance floor. I gulp but I try to take it easy. I can't! Adam comes closer to me and then I pretend like I just saw him. I lip sync the chorus looking at him while swinging my hips freely:

**I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady**

**All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating**

**So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up**

**Please stand up, please stand up**

**I'm slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady**

**All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating**

**So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up**

**Please stand up, please stand up**

A girl from Team Cee Lo stands between us and starts dancing around Adam. I look away to find a guy and I see a good looking one dancing alone. I grab him by the collar and pull him closer to me and start dancing leaning into him.

We continue dancing for a verse or something like that but before I know it a warm voice whispers in my ear:

**But Slim, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird**

**Why, so you guys can just lie to get me here**

**So you can sit me here next to Britney Spears**

**Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs**

I laugh and turn around to see Adam smirking and rapping at the same time looking damn sexy:

**So I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst**

**And hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first**

**Little bitch put me on blast on MTV**

**"Yeah he's cute, but I think he's married to Kim, hehe".**

I start rapping with him and I put my hand on his chest playfully but before I get myself together and pull my hand back, he puts his own hand on mine:

**I should download her audio on MP3**

**And show the whole world how you gave Eminem VD (Ahh)**

**I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups, all you do is annoy me**

**So I have been sent here to destroy you**

He turns me around again and this time I lean into his chest. It feels so good to just stay there and have him rap one of your favorite hip hop songs into your ear...

**And there's a million of us just like me**

**Who cuss like me, who just don't give a fuck like me**

**Who dress like me, walk talk and act like me**

**And just might be the next best thing, but not quite me**

People start screaming the chorus and we sing along with them:

**I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady**

**All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating**

**So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up**

**Please stand up, please stand up**

**I'm slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady**

**All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating**

**So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up**

**Please stand up, please stand up**

Miranda and Blake walk towards us and the four of us start dancing together! Sometimes it's Blake and me, Miranda and Adam and sometimes it's us girls and them boys. Miranda finally whispers in my ear at the end of the song:

_If you want him, be careful. Don't tell anyone. Just wait until the show ends.

I stare at her speechless but she just winks and goes to get another drink. Blake and Adam are talking about something and I leave them alone for a while to catch my breath and text Anna what exactly happened…

**So, did you like the whole hiphop chapter?!**

**If you're an Eminem fan, you must went crazy!**

**Don't forget to review, I love to hear from you...**

**Love,**

**S**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

Chapter16_Apologize

**Hey guys, just wanna say that I love you! And I appreciate the support!**

**All the faves, and the follows, and reviews!**

**You R amazing!**

**Now let's get down to business:**

_Why you called then? You want me to say I'm ok with it? Fuck no!

I hear Adam shout; holding his cellphone so hard I'm afraid it's gonna break anytime soon. I saw him leave the house nervously and I just had to follow him to make sure he was alright. Then I realized 'The Bitch' called him.

_I don't give a shit! Just stop the act already, yeah, cut the crap!

He shouts again and I cling to my sweater as I feel the coldness of his voice. I know I just have to leave him alone but I can't. I feel like if I leave him alone now, I would lose the chance of having him for myself forever.

He finally hangs up and takes a deep breath while rubbing his now shaved head. I'm hiding in the shadows and he can't see me, but I take a step towards him and then he notices me. There's something in his eyes; it wasn't surprise or fear, it was pure anger. What…?

_What are you doing here? You follow me or something?

_I… I was just…

I stutter nervously; scared of his reaction. I just wish I hadn't come to his sight.

_What?

Adam shouts again and I push my hair behind my ears. I gulp and whisper:

_I just wanted to make sure if you were ok…

Adam stares at me for what feels like a lifetime until he laughs out loud scarily. He throws his cellphone and it hits the hard wall right in front of him and breaks into pieces. He comes closer to me and I smell alcohol on him, so much of it…

_That's so sweet Star… You're so sweet… So sweet…

He starts mocking me and then all of a sudden his voice fades away. His eyes are red and tired and I feel like he's about to collapse anytime soon. Before I can do anything he whispers right into my face:

_Why you care so fucking much?

I open my mouth to say something but it just stays open and I don't make any sound. He smiles weakly and whispers again:

_I don't know why either…

After he's finished he turns to leave but he can't walk properly. I run to him and put my hand on his back and say clearly:

_I wanna help you, Adam. Just let me give your heart a break…

He looks at me confused and surprised at the same time. I just shrug and lead him to my car in the backyard. I have to take him to his home so he could rest for hours before the show starts tomorrow. He has to be sober for the first live episode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

I jump when I hear my phone ringing and grab it so it wouldn't make much noise. I hear Kat's angry voice:

_Where the hell you went last night without saying goodbye? Lucas was worried as hell! So was I!

I groan and answer calmly:

_I was drunk, what did you expect me to do? I drove home as soon as I could. Shit! I gotta go, talk to you tonight!

I hang up before she can argue and throw the phone on the couch. On his couch…

I yawn tiredly and sit on the couch trying to stay awake. I look at my phone's watch and I think it's time to wake him up. Last night was tough; Adam was so drunk he didn't realize he was in his own home. I made him sleep after an hour and I slept on the couch in front of TV.

I stand up to go to the kitchen and make some breakfast. As I walk to the kitchen I had breakfast in once I realize it's like I'm walking in my own home. I feel so calm and relaxed; it feels so weird but yet so normal…

I make some coffee and I find some toasts and whipped cream. I think it's time to wake him up so I leave for his room. I push the half-open door and I see him. His eyes are closed tightly and his face is almost peaceful. God, he looks like an angel… My angel…

I move to the bed and sit on it near his body. I'm tempted to kiss him but I fight it so hard. I bite my lip so the pain would kill my crazy thoughts. I shake him a little bit and call his name. He groans quietly and mumbles something I can't understand.

I call his name again and this time he opens his eyes; looking surprised. I smile kindly and say:

_Good morning coach!

He smiles back and then I guess he starts to remember last night. He suddenly sits on the bed and says:

_Damn, I'm sorry about last night. You didn't have to…

I interrupt him by saying calmly:

_I told you last night. I wanna give your heart a break…

Adam smiles sweetly; not sure what to say or do. I help him get off the bed and say:

_Breakfast's ready but I gotta go. I have lots of things to do before tonight's show. See you later!

I hear him shout 'See ya!' when I leave his room. I giggle to myself and open the front door leaving him alone, for now…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

_Welcome to the voice! I'm Carson Daly. These are your coaches: Adam Levine, Cee Lo Green, Christina Aguilera, and Blake Shelton!

Carson shouts in his microphone whole-heartedly. The crowd doesn't stop screaming. I clap my hands so hard they're red!

_What a huge night tonight is. For the very first time this season, we are live…

Everyone goes mad at his words! Carson explains about voting process and then asks Christina and Blake what they expect from their artists tonight. Christina looks great and guys can't stop whistling when she starts talking:

_I could not be more thrilled about what's gonna happen tonight… My team's been in rehearsal, blood sweat and tears. I couldn't be more proud, they're so diverse and I'm really excited!

Everyone starts screaming and clapping again and then Blake starts talking about Team Blake going up against Team Christina:

_I think it's gonna be tough, I'm serious! We were talking earlier today about people that are on her team that I think they're really good. This is not gonna be easy. America's gonna know what it was like for us going through those battle rounds! It's hard to make a decision, it really is man…

After clapping Carson finally mentions us:

_Next Monday Team Adam and Team Cee Lo will take the stage but their teams are here in the audience. Give it up for Team Adam and Team Cee Lo right over here!

Cameras focus on us and all 12 of us start screaming and laughing. It just feels amazing to be there and feel that energy. I stare at Adam all the time and then I finally realize Cee Lo stops talking and everyone's laughing at what Adam says. They're joking about Cee Lo's wig, damn it's funny!

Carson then asks Adam to talk about the live shows and I zoom at him:

_I think this is a really good time to first of all just to enjoy ourselves because it's fun. We're fans, we love watching this whole process take place…

A bunch of girls scream "We Love You Adam!" and he laughs and then continues:

_I think it'd be fun to watch but it'd also be fun for everybody on my team to study and see what's going on so that we can kinda work our stuff out, you know as the process goes through… These are important and really cool opportunity for them to see what they're gonna be up against so I'm excited about that…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Lucas comes on the stage and starts singing slowly:

**I'm holding on your rope**

**Got me ten feet off the ground**

**And I'm hearing what you say**

**But I just can't make a sound**

I look at Adam concentrating on his voice and smile. He seems so calm and relaxed but me, on the other hand am not. I'm wondering what if I'll screw it all up next week. What if I can't make it?

**You tell me that you need me**

**Then you go and cut me down but wait**

**You tell me that you're sorry**

**Didn't think I'd turn around and say**

I move my head around with the beat of the music and close my eyes. Kat whispers in my ears:

_Wonderful, huh?

I just nod and then think about him…

**That it's too late to apologize**

**Yeah, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize**

**It's too late**

I open my eyes and see he's closed his eyes too. I smile again and look at Lucas; singing so beautifully…

**I loved you with a fire red**

**Now it's turning blue and you say**

**Sorry like an angel heaven let me think was you**

**But I'm afraid that it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**

**Too late…**

Lucas is about to finish and everyone's silent. He finishes the song gracefully and I think Ryan Tedder would be proud…

**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground…**

**So, what did you think?!**

**I cannot wait for you guys to read the nxt chap! I don't wanna brag, but it's pretty good! ****hehe!**

**Love you,**

**S**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Hi guys,**

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update...**

**I love you!**

**Thanks to amazing people like: xokristin328, DElena 1864, Guest, Blehlove, Apitin, and MadisonStark for reviewing!**

**Vamp diaries reader should check out my other story too!**

**Enough, let's do this!**

Chapter17_Daylight

_Wow! Great job Lucas! I loved it…

I scream out feeling super excited and he just smiles and shrugs like it was nothing. Kat rushes from behind and hugs him. I smirk and leave the two of them alone. I'm looking for one good looking coach…

I find him talking to Blake excitedly and I laugh quietly. His head's about to turn my way; so I take my eyes off of him and try to look busy and distracted. I feel his gaze on me and gulp hardly but still don't look his way.

I think he is approaching me; dear lord help me!

_S? How you doing?

He just called me 'S'… Am I feeling dizzy?!

I turn my head around and give him one of my best fake smiles and say:

_I'm doing alright. Are you tired of watching all of them perform?

_Are you kidding? Of course not! It was so much fun, don't you think?

I wasn't actually watching the show; I was only looking at him…

_Yeah, totally… Mmm… So, how's everything?

A cloud of sadness covers his face and I regret asking. I try to say something but he rushes and says:

_Good, everything's good. It's helping me you know, to write songs and everything…

_So you mean your next album's gonna be a new "Songs About Jane"?

He laughs adorably and answers:

_No no no, not in that way. Heartbreak usually helps people, makes them better; makes them productive in my case… Let me tell you a secret, I'm actually in the middle of writing a song called "Daylight" and I think it's one of the most beautiful songs I've ever written…

My mouth hangs open and I can't say a word. He just told me he's in a middle of writing a hit, he told ME… But then I remember it's about HER…

I think he notices the sadness in my eyes but I give him another fake smile and say:

_I can't believe you told me that… I'm sure it is gonna be a hit…

He smiles genuinely and says before leaving me alone:

_Thanks, See ya in the practice for GymClass thing tomorrow!

I wave and watch him leave. There's a pain in my heart and it's making its way through my eyes and I'm about to cry. God, what if he won't ever fall in love? What if…?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I swallow another spoon of ice cream and stare at the TV. Anna crashes next to me on the couch and has a spoon for herself. I suddenly say:

_Adam brought me this exact ice cream when I first crashed in his house, you know…

Anna smiles weakly and puts her arm around me and hugs me. I smile and try to pull away but she holds on tighter and says:

_C'mon S… So what? He's writing a song about her, who cares? They're over! They're not gonna get back together, don't worry…

I hear my weak voice say:

_How can you be so sure?

_I just know it S, I just do… You two are meant to be… It sounds crazy but it's true… I can feel it…

_Thanks Anna, love you…

_Love you too…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carson says excitedly:

_Before we get to any difficult decisions let's welcome our special guest. A band that topped the charts with a song featuring our own coach Adam Levine. Tonight they're joined by Neon Hitch and Team Adam performing "Ass Back Home". Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Gym Class Heroes!

**I don't know, where you're going**

**Or when you're coming home**

**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**

**For one more chance to hold you close**

**I don't know, where you're going**

**Just get your ass back home**

I hear them perform on the stage. We're all standing in the backstage waiting for our turn to hit the stage with GCH and Neon. I feel so excited I'm about to scream. They did "Stereo Hearts" with Adam after all… It's one of my favorite songs in the whole world…

I notice Travie's verse is done and Neon' singing the chorus again. Kat whispers in my ear:

_Why Adam didn't show up for the practice?

I shrug trying to look cool and answer:

_I don't know, I thought he'd come…

Neon's about to reach the bridge so we start moving. 3 of us are going to the right and 3 of us are going to the left. Kat and I part ways and we start running to the stage. While Neon's singing the bridge we shake hands with the audience and move our bodies.

**I don't care what you're after**

**As long as I'm the one, no**

**I don't care why you're leaving**

**You'll miss me when you're gone**

The crowd is wild and the energy's crazy. Finally it's our turn to sing and we all start doing so:

**I don't know, where you're going**

**Or when you're coming home**

**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**

**For one more chance to hold you close**

**I don't know, where you're going**

**Just get your ass back home**

**I'm home baby… **

_America's save is Lucas Smith!

Everyone starts screaming and Lucas is smiling from ear to ear. Carson shakes his hand and leads him to the other two who made it to the next round. The other three from Team Blake has to perform again and Blake has to choose one of them. Carson adds:

_Tough choice for Blake in 15.

And I see Blake shaking his head. The show goes for the commercial break and the cameras are off. Everyone's talking to each other and I see Adam working with his cellphone. Probably he's about to tweet something or check his Twitter account.

I take my cellphone out and log in to Twitter. I send a tweet to my followers saying: "So much fun and love in NBCTheVoice tonight, it's killing me! #xoxo"

After I'm done I see Adam has tweeted something: " GymClassHeroes brought the house down tonight, loved it! #teamadam"

I see Travie and Adam talking and probably making jokes cause they're laughing out loud. Lucas is standing with Kat and others but I don't go near them. I'm going to change and head for home. I'm so tired and just need a hot bath.

I don't make it too far cause I hear someone running behind me and I turn around. He smiles happily and says:

_Travie said you rocked the song in the practice! Sorry, I couldn't make it…

I run a hand through my hair and shrug and say:

_It's ok, everyone missed you though…

_Everyone?

His eyes are glowing and I feel like I can't breathe properly…

I nod finally and step backwards saying:

_I have to go change so…

Adam interrupts me and says:

_I wanna play you something…

_WHAT?

I scream suddenly and he's shocked. I laugh nervously and ask again:

_What?

He grabs my arm and leads me to the musical room that we use for practice. His hand on my arm's burning me but I don't complain. We reach the room finally and Adam lets me in first.

_Such a gentleman…

This earns me a cute giggle from him and I smile. He motions for me to sit on a chair. He grabs an acoustic guitar and sits on a chair right in front of me. Before he plays he says:

_Since you're the only one I talked about "Daylight" with I have to sing it for you first… It's not exactly finished though; I might change some parts of it. So… this is Daylight:

**Here I am waiting**

**I'll have to leave soon**

**Why am I holding on?**

**We knew this day would come**

**We knew it all along**

**How did it come so fast?**

His genuine voice fills my ears slowly and I can't hide a smile that's spreading on my face… The fact that he's playing it for me for the first time makes me feel so special…

**This is our last night **

**But it's late and I'm trying not to sleep**

**Cause I know when I wake I will have to slip away**

His eyes are closed and he pauses for a second; taking a deep breath before going for the chorus…

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**

**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**

**But tonight I need to hold you so close **

Hearing his pure voice echoing through the walls drives me crazy… I can' even move an inch of my body; it's like he's hypnotizing me with every single note…

**Here I am staring**

**At your perfection**

**In my arms, so beautiful**

**The sky is getting bright**

**The stars are burning out**

**Somebody slow it down**

Perfection? Wow….

**This is way too hard**

**Cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave**

**This is my last glance that will soon be memory **

The honesty in his words brings tears in my eyes and I can't even help it…

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**

**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**

**But tonight I need to hold you so close**

His Whoaas without any instrument catches my attention. God, how much I love this man…

**I never wanted to stop**

**Because I don't wanna start all over, start all over**

**I was afraid of the dark**

**But now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want**

The words suffocate me right away…

"Because I don't wanna start all over"?

What…?

A tear run down my cheek freely and my hand slowly comes up to wipe it away…

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**

**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**

**But tonight I need to hold you so close **

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**

**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**

**But tonight I need to hold you so close **

**Whoaaa**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Whoaaa**

**Yeah, yeah…**

He finally opens his beautiful eyes and looks at me; waiting for a compliment. He quickly notices my teary eyes and stands up; holding the guitar in one of his hand he comes right up to me.

Another tear roll down on my cheek and this time Adam's free hand touches my cheek and wipes the little tear away. The feel of his touch on my face almost burns my mind down and before I run out of the room I whisper:

_Please don't ever change it…

**So, what did you think?**

**I cannot promise any soon update, but I can assure you something big happens in the nxt chap!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Love,**

**S**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took me a looooong time to update. I was a little hesitant to upload this, but here it is now... As an apology, I put Adam's P.O.V in this chap for the first time! Yay!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**A big fat thank you goes to: Blehlove, DElena 1864, xokristin328, MadisonStark, jayarecee, tuttycute, Apitin, and Guest for reviewing!**

Chapter18_Total Eclipse Of The Heart

Adam's P.O.V

I finally get into my car and start the engine. Before I start moving I look at my face in the mirror. Her face comes to my mind without much trying. Her eyes were shining with tears and I didn't even know why. Was she that much moved by the song?

I start driving and turn on the radio to avoid thinking about her tears. Bonnie Tyler's voice blasts in the car and I let out a puff. I say loudly to no one:

_Talk about corny!

I move my hand to change the station but something stops me. There's just something about that song that stops you every single time. I start singing along with her:

**And I need you now tonight**

**And I need you more than ever**

**And if you only hold me tight**

**We'll be holding on forever**

Her face comes to my mind again. Her smiles, her laughs, her…

**And we'll only be making it right**

**'Cause we'll never be wrong**

I think about going to her place and make sure she's okay. I already know where she lives so… But no, it's not a good idea… I ask no one:

_Right?

**Together we can take it to the end of the line**

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**

**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**

**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**

I make the turn already and push my foot on the gas pedal. I don't know what's gotten into me but I just need to see her, touch her, kiss her…

**I really need you tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

_NO!

I say to no one again, and stop the car immediately. I shout at myself:

_What the hell are you thinking? She's so much younger than you, and she's on your team. This is as bad as a teacher/student thing. Get over yourself; you just broke up with Anne.

I turn off the radio and hit my hand on the wheel and let out a loud 'FUCK'…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Star's P.O.V

I scream the words out while crying in my shower trying so hard not to think about him:

**Together we can take it to the end of the line**

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**

**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**

**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**

But how can I do it? How can I fight all these feelings? It's more than just fangirling now. It's more and it's killing me…

**I really need you tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

Why he had to be that amazing? That sweet? That charming?

**Once upon a time I was falling in love**

**Now I'm only falling apart**

**There's nothing I can do**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

My life is changed and I have to admit it. I'm afraid to admit it, but I don't think denying it would do any good.

I think I'm in love with him…

**Once upon a time there was light in my life**

**But now there's only love in the dark**

**Nothing I can say**

**A total eclipse of the heart…**

I look at myself in the mirror and I see my red puffy eyes. I take a deep breath and then move to my bed. It's almost midnight and I can't keep my eyes open. I lie down on the bed and close my eyes but I don't think I'm gonna get much sleep.

I remember that warm feeling I felt in my heart when I was listening to him sing and I can't stop smiling. It's crazy, I know, but I can't help it. I just wish that I could wash all these feelings away and feel normal again but I know I can't.

I hear a loud noise of a car stopping in the street and I open my eyes. Some people are just so careless. I roll my eyes and try to get back to sleep but suddenly I hear a loud knocking on my door. I jump uncontrollably and listen.

The knocking continues and I go to the door to open it. I look through the peephole but I can't see anyone. I frown and finally decide to open the door. I see him…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam's P.O.V

I know I have to do something about this crazy feeling inside of me. I don't know what's happening but I let the rush control me. I drive to her home and finally reach it after 10minutes. I stop the car nervously and it makes a loud noise.

I get out and desperately hope that she would still up. I'm not even sure how to open the conversation. Hello would be a nice word, right? Or hi? I shake my head and go for her door and knock loudly. There's no answer and her lights seem to be turned off.

I decide to knock for the last time and suddenly the door opens. I see her…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third Person's P.O.V

They stare at each other for a moment until Adam takes another step and puts both of his hands on her cheeks. Her eyes are observing his every move but she doesn't make a sound. He finally moves his head closer to hers and in just a second his lips catch hers in a sweet kiss.

Star closes her eyes and floats in the moment and she lets herself go. She forgets who she is and who he is and why he's kissing her. The sensations she feels along his lips are familiar, just like his eyes…

Adam's eyes are closed too but his feelings are a little bit different than Star's. He's experiencing something new and mysterious. He doesn't know why he is kissing her but he knows he doesn't want to stop, ever…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third Person's P.O.V

Max jumps on the couch and the action snaps Tom out of his thoughts. He gives Max a weird look and asks:

_So what did she want?

_She said we have to do it. It's free publicity cause it's a huge show…

Max pauses for a second and adds with a worried look in his eyes:

_Are you okay going there?

Tom nods and stands up; he really needs some fresh air. Seeing her after all that happened is a lot but he knows he wants to be there. He smirks all of a sudden and thinks to himself:

"S, buckle up, cause I'm coming and this time, I won't take no for an answer…"

**So how was it? Did you think it was their time to kiss for the first time?**

**Drama's coming with Tom performing on The Voice, and the awkwardness between Adam/Star...**

**Leave a review plz!**

**Love,**

**S**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NBCTheVoice and I most certainly don't own the people in the show like judges and the host. However I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Hi everyone!**

**I wasn't supposed to update because of all the madness happening in my life (studying way too much) but I just couldn't get all those great reviews of yours out of my mind!**

**You guys don't know how much motivation I get just reading all your positive reviews and comments... Keep them coming!**

**And dear robs,**

**Thanks for the kind words, I appreciate it...**

**And it was rushed, because it continues in this chap. Can't wait to hear what you think...**

**And about the grammar, English is not my first lang, so don't worry love!**

**So here's another chap for all you amazing readers out there!**

Chapter19_Bet Your Money On It

My mind is blown as his lips move smoothly along mine and I just wish that I won't fall down. I don't even notice it's him that has his lips on mine. I just keep on kissing him; a stranger that had knocked on my door and taken me by surprise.

Just when I think I might not be able to breathe anymore, he pulls away. He looks confused and distracted; not a look you expect from the man kissing you that sweet. I stand there breathless with my eyes almost wide and I take in his features.

His eyes are on me but I'm sure he doesn't see me…

Finally he takes a step backwards and that's when I realize what just happened. I open my mouth to say something but I can't think of anything. I swallow hard and wait for him to break the uncomfortable silence.

His eyes shift from confused to guilty and I know that this won't happen again…

I hear his voice say: "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this… You were crying earlier and I… I have to go…"

I don't protest, I don't ask him to stay, I don't tell him that I don't mind if he sticks around and kisses me; I just watch him walk away...

He backs away and finally turns his back on me walking to his car. In a matter of seconds, he is in the car and he's driving away.

I'm still standing at my doorway in my pajamas shivering; thinking if all of that was true…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brightness in the room wakes me up but I don't groan as usual; I just smile and open my eyes. The taste of his lips is still on mine. I brush my fingers against them and after a moment I jump out of the bed.

I choose a playlist on my i-pod and plug it to my speaker and run to the bathroom. I'm feeling unusually upbeat as I start the shower. Christina's voice blasts in the bathroom and I start singing along:

**I could feel it from the start**

**Couldn't stand to be apart**

**Something 'bout you caught my eye**

**Something moved me deep inside**

I just start dancing in my bathroom feeling a little bit lightheaded but I like it!

**I don't know what you did boy but you had it**

**And I've been hooked ever since**

I start shampooing my hair and using the bottle as a microphone… (Cliché!)

**I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends**

**Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense**

**That every time I see you everything starts making sense**

I get shampoo in my mouth so I stop singing and start washing my hair while swaying my hips to the music.

**Ain't no other man can stand up next to you**

**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do**

**You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon**

**You got soul, you got class, you got style, you're bad ass**

As I keep on rocking in my shower I remember I have to tell Anna everything so I make my time in the bathroom shorter and after I get out I text both Anna and Jake to meet me at my place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Tom lets out excited as he smells the area around the stove:**_

_**_Everything smells delicious S; I can't wait to eat them all!**_

_**I smile shyly and say as I'm chopping some tomatoes:**_

_**_It's not gonna be that great…**_

_**Tom comes closer to me from behind and his right hand rests on my shoulder while his left one circles my waist and he whispers in my ear:**_

_**_Want some help with the chopping?**_

_**I giggle quietly and let out a loud 'No' but before I know it, he has the knife and he's the one in charge. As I raise my eyebrows he explains:**_

_**_When you're in a band with four hungry boys, you learn how to make an omelet! I was always in charge of the tomatoes.**_

_**I laugh out loud and hop on the table watching him chopping the tomatoes expertly in the Julienne way. After he's done I jump on the floor and take them from him. I put them in the salad and mix everything with some olive oil.**_

_**The oven beeps and Tom shouts:**_

_**_Lasagna time!**_

_**I walk to the oven to take the Lasagna out but I bump into Tom and before I can fall down his arms are around me. I swallow as I see his eyes on my lips and wait for him to make the first move. His head leans closer to mine and as his lips touch mine fireworks go off…**_

_**I grab his neck with both of my hands and practically push his lips further on mine. His hands start wandering on my back and before I know it he pushes me to the wall.**_

_**I moan in his mouth as the kiss gets more passionate by every second and he pushes me harder to the wall in response. My hands are in his hair and I pull them hard as I can't breathe anymore.**_

_**He pulls back and gives me a smirk saying:**_

_**_That was a hell of a first kiss… **_

_So which one was better?

Anna asks excited; leaning closer to get the answer from me. Jake puffs and earns himself a scold from Anna. I try to be mysterious to tease her:

_Well, I can't tell you, now, can I?!

She groans and pushes me off the counter and I land on my feet easily. Jake shakes his head as he sees Anna is ready to throw things at me. I give up and say:

_First time with Tom was all about passion and lust but… It was different with Adam… He came to comfort me, and his kiss was so damn sweet that I just wanted to die right there…

Anna smirks and says:

_Someone is more hooked than ever!

I grab a cola from the fridge and reply calmly:

_Someone is hooked and she can't let go…

Jake says quietly:

_But you know he's never gonna do this again, right?

Anna disagrees loudly:

_What are you talking about? If the kiss was that good, of course he's gonna need some more!

Jake seems to think about it for a while and then says:

_How much you'll bet that they'll kiss again?

I object in the middle:

_Hey! You can't bet on me!

Anna jumps off the counter and says confidently:

_50 bucks!

Jake raises his eyebrows and says evilly:

_100?

Anna shakes his hand and says:

_Deal!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third Person's P.O.V

**Chasing the sun…**

Tom ends the song with a confidence and the dancers stop dancing. Their manager shouts satisfied by their practice performance:

_Looks good everyone! Great job! Don't forget that you have to keep this attitude for the show, alright?

They all nod and she gives them a long break to chill out. The dancers decide to stay and enjoy the free beer with the boys. One of them sits next to Tom on the sofa and cross her legs hoping that would catch his attention.

Tom gives her a smirk and drinks the rest of his beer and leans in to make a move. The girl leans in too but something isn't right. Tom is not attracted to her…

He pulls back suddenly and says:

_I'm not in the mood.

The dancer pouts and leaves him alone but Tom doesn't care. All he can think about is that he didn't feel anything special towards the girl. Was it her hair? Was it her clothes? Was it her scent?

Tom finally decides that he's attracted to girls with long black hair and dark eyes; the ones with red and luscious lips that are made for kissing and the ones who always smell like heaven and the ones that have a smile that makes men weak in knees.

Only one girl comes to his mind, the one he loves, and the one who doesn't love him back…

He looks up and sees his buddies flirting with the dancers; one of them actually has her hand on Max's arm and is whispering something in his ear but Tom still doesn't feel a bit attracted to any of them. He groans quietly:

_Oh S, what have you done to me?

**So how was it?**

**Did you like it?**

**And what do YOU think would happen the next time Adam and Star see each other?**

**Take care,**

**S**


End file.
